


Love In a Hopeless Place

by leaveroomforjesus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara isn’t Supergirl but she has enhanced abilities, Omega Lena Luthor, Post-Apocalypse, if you mix Mad Max and Book of Eli you get this abomination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveroomforjesus/pseuds/leaveroomforjesus
Summary: After a blast wipes out most of civilization, people are forced into extreme survival mode, becoming the worst versions of themselves. When Lena is banished from LuthorCorp, she comes across Kara and her friends and they work together to live on to the next day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 49
Kudos: 786





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back. Happy new year. I appreciate you taking the time to check out this fic and I hope you enjoy it. Post-apocalyptic stories are my jam and I hope I do this one justice.

The world had ended. Earth became a wasteland, littered with death and decay, with no greenery and very few signs of life. People had become ruthless, only looking out for themselves, because they had to. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t survive. Some banded together and started their own groups, traveling together across long expanses of land, looking for their next meal. Some retained their power and used it to control others, keep them under their heavy thumbs.

When the Day of Reckoning came, as those who were more prone to religious ideologies called it, it was like a switch flipped across all of humanity. People turned into the worst versions of themselves, becoming monstrous and selfish – or, perhaps, that was what the root of humanity was all along. Still, there were those who retained their last shred of hope and goodness, who tried to care for and protect others. Churches were filled with those who still believed, begging God, or anyone who might be listening, to save them. Their prayers went unanswered for years, but still, they continued to sit in the pews day after day and waited for their salvation.

Salvation, however, came in the form of Lex Luthor, the self-proclaimed unifier of the worlds. With his wealth and power that he held before the reckoning, he put a monopoly on basically everything that could be monopolized, from water to food to currency. Everything went through LuthorCorp first and he doled it out where he saw fit, mostly giving it to friends and family first, naturally. Once a week, he would release the water from the dams and the people gathered beneath his stronghold held up their buckets to catch as many drops as they could.

That tickle at the back of a person’s throat, when they haven’t had enough to drink, that was Lex. He was the reminder that he held the life force of the planet in the palm of his hand, giving it out bit by bit when he decided to be benevolent. But it wasn’t benevolence, not really. It was power. The lives of the people depended on him and if he wanted someone to perish, he could make that happen.

His mother, Lillian, stood by his side, too afraid to stand up to him, afraid that he would have her thrown out into the wilderness where all of the people controlled by their desperation and fear would get ahold of her, thinking she could give them whatever Lex had. His sister, on the other hand, constantly spoke up, asking him if there was any way for them to give more, help more. They had the resources. Lex simply told her that their water and food rations would need to last for many years to come and if he gave out too much, they would all starve to death. It was about survival of the fittest. They were the fittest – wealthiest – and he aimed to keep it that way.

Lena was in charge of finding new ways to pull resources from the Earth, whether it be crude oil, minerals, or new sustainable food sources. She’d been a scientist before the world had gone to shit, so Lex was using her knowledge to his advantage, which is why he tolerated her insolence.

Until the day he stopped.

Lena snuck out of Lex’s building with a cache of food and supplies, handing them out at the town square. People thanked her and hugged her tight as they took loaves of bread and blankets, along with a few seedlings, so they could start growing their own vegetables. LuthorCorp had a surplus and she knew things wouldn’t be missed, but when she saw Lex’s head of security walking toward her, she knew she had been caught. Otis Graves grabbed her by the back of the neck with his large, calloused hand, while the rest of his men shoved all of the people back and took the rest of the supplies with them, taking back what they could from the fleeing citizens.

“Lex is going to have you hung for this,” Otis snarled. 

“If I could help at least one person, it’ll be worth it.”

“You’re a damn fool,” the man replied as he dragged Lena back to his vehicle. She was thrown into the back, her hands and feet bound, so she couldn’t escape. It was then that Lena knew she probably wouldn’t see the next day. Lex looked down at his sister after they had returned. Her lip was bloodied and face caked with dirt after Otis had dragged her out of the car, through the throngs of people standing outside of LuthorCorp - a warning to the rest of them.

“I really am disappointed in you, Lena. We could have done so much good work together,” sighed Lex.

“Work that only benefited the rich,” replied Lena.

Lex smirked at her and turned around, facing the large window of his office. He peered down at all of the people waiting and begging for water below. “The thing is, dear sister, if you don’t have power in times like these, you really have nothing. If we gave all of this up, let people take everything and fend for themselves, do you honestly think we’d all survive? Of course not. Humans are greedy and selfish. They’d take all we have and use it all up in a week. Then what? I’m helping them ration these resources, so humanity will continue to exist.”

He turned back around and kneeled in front Lena, taking her chin between his finger and thumb. “If you want to help these people so badly, maybe it’s time for you to become one of them.” He stood up and nodded to Otis. “Take her to the Road of Desecration. We’ll see if the people she wants to save will show her mercy. Hope you’re not due for a heat anytime soon.”

The Road of Desecration was where the more vicious citizens resided. Gangs of criminals and those hardened over time gathered there and made camps while they decided where to head next. A single woman without a gang, especially an omega, wouldn’t last more than a day there.

Otis drove Lena out of the city center, hands bound once again, and she thought for a split-second to beg for her life, to try and bribe Otis with something, anything, but she decided his loyalty to Lex would outweigh anything she had to offer. If he wanted her body, he could just take it.

When they arrived just outside the edge of the road, people wandering around started to gather to see who had come. Otis grabbed Lena and threw her out of the car.

“I brought you all a present,” Otis called out. “This is Lex Luthor’s sister.”

Murmurs and whispers started fluttering around, people wondering if they could use her for leverage or as currency to get food or water. Otis left her there and drove off, his car kicking up clouds of dust as he disappeared over the horizon.

Lena rolled onto her knees and stood up as one of the men stalked forward.

“Lex Luthor’s sister, huh? Did you know your brother is responsible for the deaths of thousands? Withholding food and water, starving us all to death. My wife is dead because of him.”

“My daughter got sick from contaminated water!” a woman shouted. “She didn’t make it. She was only four years old.”

Lena started stepping backward. “I’m sorry for your losses. I was trying to help you all. I wanted to give more.” She tripped on a rock and fell backward, knocking the wind out of her. The first man who spoke up held a pipe in one hand and tightened his grip around it.

“Killing you won’t bring my wife back, but maybe we can sell your skin or organs to the cannibals.” Just as he raised his arm, readying it to swing down onto Lena, a cloaked figure came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the wrist. “Hey, what the fuck?”

The figure pulled the pipe out of his hand and pushed him backward. He threw a punch that the other person dodged easily and tripped him, causing him to fall to the floor. Others rushed the cloaked person, trying to swing weapons or tackle them, but they were too quick and dispatched everyone easily.

Someone finally pulled out a pistol and cocked the hammer back, pointing it at the person, and pulled the trigger. The cloaked person jerked back with the bullet’s impact but remained upright and walked up to the shooter, grabbing the gun out of his hand and throwing it several yards away. The other man’s eyes widened in fear and he ran away in the opposite direction and everyone else followed suit.

Lena saw the person coming toward her and tried to crawl away, but her hands were still tied behind her back and she was getting nowhere. The hooded figure took a knife out of their boot and grabbed Lena by the arm.

“Please. Please don’t kill me,” she whimpered, a tear tracking down her face. The person crouched down and turned her slightly, cutting the ropes that bound her hands. They removed their hood and staring back at her was a woman, hair the color of a wheat field and eyes the color of the sky before it turned brown with the blast.

“What’s your name?” the woman asked.

“Lena.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Lena. I’m Kara. Would you like to come with me? My camp’s just a few meters away.”

Lena nodded silently, unsure if she could really trust this person, but the alternative would be to wander around on her own, where she would most definitely run into the people trying to kill her. Kara offered her hand and Lena took it, standing up and brushing the dirt off her clothes. She followed the other woman closely, the other people glaring at her, but not making any sudden movements.

It took them a few minutes before they arrived at a small encampment with a couple of tents, set up far from the other civilians. Another woman was sitting in front of a campfire and stood up immediately when she saw Lena.

“What is this?”

“This is Lena. She ran into a bit of trouble at the end of the road.”

The other woman cleared her throat and clenched her jaw. “Kara, can I speak to you in private?”

Kara sighed and started walking away, but she turned back toward Lena. “Make yourself at home. If you’re hungry, go ahead and warm up a can of beans.” The other woman took Kara by the arm and yanked her away. Lena watched them both carefully. The woman speaking to Kara had short, auburn hair and looked like she could take care of herself just as well as Kara.

There were two motorcycles parked nearby and a couple of backpacks resting against the log she was sitting on. Part of her wanted to take a bag and jump on one of the motorcycles, try to escape, but logically she knew she wouldn’t get very far - plus, she had no idea how to ride a motorcycle. She did take one of the cans Kara mentioned and placed it near the fire to heat it up, raising both hands in front of the fire, as well, watching the red and orange flames crackle and snap into the air.

Finally, Kara and the other woman started walking back and Kara had a smile on her face as she sat down on the ground across from Lena, grabbing what was left of the can the other woman had started eating.

“Oh, right. This is my sister, Alex. I apologize for her rude behavior. She doesn’t trust people easily.”

“Probably a wise choice,” Lena replied. She removed the can from the fire with a couple of sticks and stared at it. Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed it with a handkerchief, opening it with a can opener and handing it back to Lena.

“Thanks,” Lena mumbled and began eating. She didn’t realize just how hungry she was until the savory sweet taste of the beans hit her tongue. Kara poked a stick at the fire, moving the ash and wood around. Lena discreetly examined both women out of the corner of her eyes and noticed both had scars all over their bodies - likely a result of having to survive in wilderness.

“You can take the tent over there,” Kara said, standing up, pointing to the red tent. “I’ll take first watch.” Alex nodded to her and climbed into the other tent, promptly zipping it back up. Lena finished eating and set the can aside, standing up. She hesitated before going to her tent.

“I don’t know why you saved me, but thank you.”

Kara shrugged. “Just because we have a reason to become monsters doesn’t mean we have to.” Lena accepted that answer and unzipped her tent. There was a sleeping bag laid out on the ground and Lena removed her shoes before climbing under it. She wondered what the plan was for the next day. Would they go out and scavenge? Would they end up being exactly who Lena expected them to be and sell her off to the highest bidder? All she knew was that she was still alive and would do whatever she could to keep it that way.

* * *

Something woke Lena up and her tent was unzipped. A head stuck itself inside and whispered to her.

“We have to go. Put your shoes on,” Kara said. Lena did as she was told and climbed out. The other tent was already taken down and packed up. Alex moved her away and started taking down the tent Lena just left. Kara hurriedly rolled up the sleeping bag and tied it to one of the backpacks, tying the tents to the back of one of the motorcycles.

“What’s going on?” Lena finally asked.

Kara didn’t answer her and handed her a helmet. “Let’s move.” She climbed onto one of the motorcycles while Alex got on the other one. Both roared to life and Lena sat behind Kara, holding onto her jacket while the motorcycles rode away. Lena had no idea where they were or where they were going. 

They rode for a good while until the sun began to rise over the horizon in front of them, so Lena knew they were heading east. She huddled closer to Kara, trying to block the wind with her body, but it continued to whip across her exposed skin.

They pulled up in front of a building and Kara turned her motorcycle off. Lena removed her helmet and handed it back to Kara and they both walked up to a rusty metal door. Alex knocked a specific pattern of knocks before a panel slid off to the side.

“Hope, help, and compassion for all,” she muttered.

The door creaked open and a man stood in the doorway, watching Lena’s every move.

“Brainy, this is Lena. Lena, Brainy.”

“Lex Luthor’s sister,” he replied.

“How did you—“

Alex rolled her eyes and interrupted. “He’s named Brainy for a reason. Let’s go, Kara. Brainy, show her around.” Alex escorted Kara down a dark hallway and Lena stood next to this strange man, who gestured in the opposite direction.

“This way, please.”

They walked down another corridor and Brainy pointed out the different rooms from the mess hall to their barracks to a room he called the ‘holding area.’ She asked them who they were and how they came to be.

“Kara and Alex found all of us and we became a sort of family. We seek out to do good in a world that has lost all hope and has forgotten itself. Kara must see something in you for her to bring you to us. We haven’t gotten anyone for quite some time,” his voice contemplative. “I’m not certain if Kara wants you to stay with the rest of us in the barracks or have you in your own room for now, but you can have this room until we figure it out.

They stopped in front of a door that looked into some simple living quarters. There was a small dresser in the corner and a bed with a small nightstand.

“You may rest here. We usually eat at five in the mess hall we passed on the way here. I hear tonight is Spaghetti-O’s night.”

Brainy took his leave and Lena sat down on the bed. After a night of sleeping on the hard ground where a sleeping bag did little to cushion her back, having an actual mattress would feel heavenly. She laid her head down on the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly. The sound of a bell ringing woke her up and she nearly fell onto the ground. She checked her watch and stumbled out of her room, making her way to the mess hall. Brainy and two other people were mulling around. Alex was sitting at one of the tables, but Kara was nowhere to be found.

“Lena!” Brainy greeted her. “As the newest member of our clan, you get first pick of beverage.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Brainy.”

Brainy cleared his throat. “Very well. As our guest, you may pick. We have water, this can of Pepsi cola of unknown age and origin, or I can make tea from some herbs I gathered.”

“Tea sounds wonderful,” replied Lena and Brainy left to go get it started. She sat down at a table away from the rest of the group, watching everyone. There was a tall, Black man laughing with a shorter woman with brown hair. Alex was still glowering off in the corner. Soon, Brainy came back with a hot mug in his hands and set in front of her. She warmed her hands around it and took a sip, trying not to pay attention to Brainy, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of her.

“Lex is your brother,” he said, confirming what he said when she first arrived.

“Unfortunately,” replied Lena. “He has one of his men take me out to the Road of Desecration and probably would have died if it hadn’t been for Kara. Is she okay? She hasn’t been around.”

Brainy took a sip of his own tea. “I believe she has retired to her quarters for the night. She should be out come sunrise.”

Lena nodded and continued sipping on her tea. The herbal notes in it calmed her down and the others sat down in front of her, putting a plate of canned food in front of her.

“Sorry, if I knew we were having company, I would have cooked the mac and cheese,” the man said. “I’m James and this is Lucy.”

The woman waved at her and they all started eating. Alex left the room with two plates of her own and Lena’s eyes tracked her movements.

“Probably taking food to Kara,” Lucy assumed aloud.

Lena ate quietly and after everyone cleaned up, they retreated to the showers and barracks, but Lena didn’t go to her room, not right away. She walked down the dark hallway where she saw Alex take Kara and pressed her ear to each door. When nothing but silence came through, she almost gave up and turned around until she smelled something odd in the air.

When she pressed her ear to the door again, she could hear low whispers and then something shattering. The door swung open and Alex was in her face, eyes wide and expression undistinguishable.

“Lena, get out of here.”

“What’s going on? Is Kara okay?” She could hear a growl coming from inside of the room.

“She’ll be fine, but you need to go,” Alex warned again. Lena backed away from the door and started walking down the hallway again, glancing behind her shoulder. The door slammed shut and she made her way to her room. She realized she must stink after being out in the dirt and dust for a day and a half, but she was bone tired and just wanted to sleep for a week.

She sat at the edge of her bed and removed her shoes, climbing underneath the sheets. Her thoughts drifted back to Kara again, which confused her. She barely knew this woman, but something didn’t feel right. For her to disappear like that all night was odd. Her investigation would have to wait until morning when Alex wasn’t standing guard.

* * *

After a night of broken sleep, Lena woke up in her cold, concrete-lined room. She got out of bed and put her shoes on, looking out her room and trying to listen to see if anyone else was awake. She heard some noise coming from the mess hall, so she made her way there. Through a large window, Lena could see that Alex was standing at one of the counters in the kitchen, mixing some ingredients inside a glass cup. Alex turned her head when she heard footsteps and her brow furrowed when she saw it was her.

“Hot water on the stove,” Alex said curtly, pointing haphazardly in the general direction of the stove.

Lena walked inside the kitchen and grabbed her mug from the night before and poured some water into it.

“How is it that you all seemingly have an abundance of water?” she asked.

“This place has a pump out back. Guess it wasn’t on your brother’s radar.”

Lena leaned back on a counter while she sipped from her mug. She knew that couldn’t be true, because Lex sent his people to scour the entire East Coast looking for water and there was no way he would have missed a place like this. “What are you making?”

“Something for Kara,” Alex replied, adding what looked like dried herbs to the glass.

“Is she okay? Is she sick? I was a scientist before everything went to shit. Maybe I can help,” Lena offered.

Alex slammed her stirring spoon down on the table. “Look, Lena, I know all of this must be new and confusing for you, but the fewer questions you ask, the better it will be for you. Trust me. Kara is fine, she’s just in her rut.”

Lena raised her eyebrow. She didn’t even think about having ruts and heats, because while she was still living in LuthorCorp, they still had suppressants that they could take. After the blast and after normal everyday things began to become scarce, the rich still had excess to things others didn’t.

“Is that a suppressant?”

“If you can call it that, yeah. Kind of a poor excuse for one, but at least it keeps her dick from catching on fire.”

Lena wrinkled her nose. “How did you come up with it?”

Alex scoffed. “You’re not the only science nerd here. Anyway, I should get this to her. Showers are across the hall from your room. Soap and towels should all be there.”

Lena finished drinking her water and washed her mug before walking to the communal showers. There were stalls lined up on each row, so at least she’d get a modicum of privacy. She looked through the unlabeled lockers and found a plain shirt and some pants, probably from the workers who were there before and turned on the water. She disrobed and threw her dirty clothes in a pile on the floor and stepped underneath the water. The stall began to steam and the hot water felt amazing on her skin. She washed off the dirt and grime, shampooing her hair and when she was done, she toweled herself off and got dressed again.

By the time she was finished showering, everyone else was up and awake, getting breakfast ready in the mess hall and she sat down at one of the tables. Brainy sat down across from her.

“How did you sleep?”

“Honestly? Terribly, but better than when I slept on the hard floor the night before.”

“You become accustomed to it,” he said. “I have been meaning to ask, since Kara has been indisposed and Alex does not enjoy answering my questions, but why did you leave? I would imagine the lifestyle you had at LuthorCorp was one that is much more appealing than one out here.”

“My brother is a tyrant,” Lena sighed. “When you put a monetary value on everything, especially things that are necessary for life, you become someone who wants to control everything. He basically wants to control all of North America by limiting who gets which resource. When I tried to even the playing field and give some things out to the less fortunate, he exiled me.”

Brainy pondered for a moment, holding his steepled fingers up to his mouth. “So, he kicked you out and left you for dead, because you were trying to do the right thing?”

“That’s right.”

“I don’t think I like your brother.”

Lena laughed. “That makes two of us.”

Lucy came by with some military ration bags and handed out a couple to the both of them. Lena got peanut butter and jelly, while Brainy got Salisbury steak, which he wrinkled his nose at.

“It smells like a fungus,” he complained.

“Oh, eat your breakfast,” Lucy admonished, smacking him on the shoulder. After they all ate, they cleaned up. Everyone started gathering up their gear, looking like they were going to go outside.

“We’re going to go scavenge, but you should stay here,” Alex said.

“What about Kara?” replied Lena.

“She’ll be fine for now, but please do not go into her room. We should be back by sundown.”

She watched as they all slung their weapons and backpacks over their shoulders, leaving Lena alone in the cold entryway. It took her all of five minutes before she was pressing her ear up to Kara’s bedroom door. She could hear groaning, like Kara was in pain.

“Kara?” she called out gently. “It’s Lena.” She cracked the door open and a musky stench rushed out the door and caused Lena to cough and choke. Kara’s pheromones mixed with her scent were incredibly strong. Lena covered her nose and mouth with the collar of her shirt and cautiously walked into the room. It was dark with only a small desk lamp lighting her way. She could see Kara huddled in the back of the room, but she looked to be in some sort of cage.

Kara slowly turned her head, her hair unkempt and face caked with dirt. Her clothes had been shredded, like she was trying to tear it away from her skin. “Lena? You-you can’t be in here.”

“What’s happening? Maybe I can help.”

Kara snapped her head to the side and took a deep breath. A low growl rumbled in her chest and her hands gripped the bars in front of her. “You smell good,” she said. “Come closer.”

Lena stayed where she was, gauging Kara’s movements. Her eyes were bloodshot and were staring at her intensely. When she still didn’t move, Kara slammed her hands into the bars.

“Come here!” She began squeezing the bars and her muscles strained as the metal began to bend slightly, but a green light lit up the entire room and there was a buzzing sound before Kara recoiled backwards and bent over in pain. She roared loudly and Lena ran out of the room, running to her own room and slamming the door behind her. She sat in the far corner and brought her knees up to her chest, breathing heavily to the point of near hyperventilation. She’d never seen an alpha that strong before, never seen someone who could bend steel. She’d fucked up and she knew it. If Alex came back to see Kara in her current state, flustered and in pain, she’d know Lena had something to do with it. She started packing up her meager belongings, readying herself to be cast out once everyone returned.

She didn’t leave her room all day, remained huddled in the corner out of fear. Hours later, she heard the door to the building creak open and there were voices. It wasn’t long before there was a knock on her door and she quietly told whoever it was to come in. Alex opened the door slowly and sighed when she saw Lena sitting down in the dark. She walked up to her and knelt beside her.

“You went into her room,” she said. When Lena nodded, lip quivering, Alex surprised her by putting a calming hand on her arm. “Kara’s not like other alphas. I was trying to protect you. She says she’s sorry for scaring you, by the way. We haven’t brought in an unmated omega into the group before, so she doesn’t know how to control herself. James and Lucy are mated and Brainy’s a beta. She didn’t hurt you, did she?”

Lena shook her head. “No. What was that green light? It looked like it burned her. And why is she in a cage?”

“It’s a safety measure,” Alex replied vaguely, “keeps her from tearing the place apart during her ruts. Don’t worry about her, she’ll be fine.”

“I’m sorry for not listening. Will you apologize for Kara for me?”

Alex smiled a little. “Her rut’s almost over, you can apologize yourself. She should be back to normal by tomorrow. Anyway, I’m starving. Come check out our haul.” Alex stood up and offered a hand for Lena to take, pulling her up to her feet. When they got to the mess hall, James and Lucy were throwing around something round while Brainy was admonishing them for being reckless with their sustenance.

“Hello, Lena. Look what we found,” Brainy said excitedly. They had spread everything across the tables. There were a couple new weapons and a couple bottles of medicine, but one thing stood out to Lena. She walked over and picked up a leather-bound book. She flipped through the first few pages and Brainy walked up beside her.

“You can read this language?” he inquired.

Lena nodded. “My mother made me take different foreign languages when I was a child, originally so that it would make me a better pawn in their company schemes, but I thought it had become useless knowledge.”

“What does it say?” Lucy asked.

“It seems to be some kind of journal or instruction manual. It describes how to do basic farming and survival, water conservation.”

“That could come in handy,” James added.

“All right, everyone. Chow time,” Alex announced as she set down a plate of questionable meat.

When Lena stared at it, Brainy leaned over and whispered, “Don’t worry, it’s safe to eat. We found some squirrels on our scavenge.”

Lena gulped and took one of the skewers and took a timid bite. It wasn’t half bad if she didn’t think about it, but she was honestly too ravenous to care after being holed up in her room all day. Alex fixed up a plate for Kara and walked down to her room. Lena watched her go and felt something tug at her, making her want to follow.

Lucy slid up beside her and tapped on the table to get her attention. “You got a thing for Kara? Don’t get me wrong, I totally get it, she’s hot.”

“What? No, it’s nothing like that. I’ve just never seen someone like her before.”

Lucy made a noncommittal noise and raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but before she could reply, they saw Kara come out of her room with Alex and head straight for the showers.

“Christ, was that Kara?” James asked, plugging his nose.

“Yep,” replied Lucy. “That’s one hundred percent alpha funk.”

Lena didn’t take her eyes off of the door that Kara and Alex walked through. “So, Kara’s strong, right?”

“Her strength surpasses that of every alpha I have encountered,” Brainy answered.

“Yeah, definitely stronger than me, but she won’t talk about it,” James added. “All I have to say is that I’m glad she’s on our side.” About a half hour later, Kara and Alex emerged from the showers, Kara looking about a thousand times better, but she wouldn’t make eye contact with Lena. Brainy had brought out a deck of cards and was playing with Lucy and James while Lena had been observing, counting cards while she silently chastised James for asking for a hit, rather than standing. Her eyes kept drifting off to the table where Kara and Alex sat. They were talking to one another and Kara looked upset, but it seemed like Alex was trying to get her to join the others.

Lena stood up and walked over toward them nervously, her hands fidgeting in front of her. “Hey Alex, could I speak with Kara for a minute?” Kara’s eyes looked to Alex for help, but Alex ignored her and smiled at Lena.

“Sure. I’ll just go make sure everyone isn’t betting away all of their rations.”

Lena sat down across from Kara, who still refused to make eye contact with her. “Kara? Can you look at me, please?” Kara looked up at Lena, her face showed remorse even before Lena had said anything. Lena smiled gently. “I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn’t have gone into your room after Alex warned me. It was my fault you got hurt.”

“No, Lena,” Kara shook her head. “It’s my fault. I can’t control myself sometimes, which is why we had to build that holding cell.” She looked down at her palms and squeezed her hands tight. “I should have been more careful. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Lena laughed lightly. “I guess we both just agree to forgive each other and hope it doesn’t happen again.”

“Guess so,” Kara replied, finally letting her lip curl up into a smile.

After the air around them started to feel less thick and awkward, Lena began to catch Kara up on everything that she missed. She told her about the book the others found and its contents. Kara asked to see it and Lena went to go fetch it from the table where everything else was still laid out. Handing the book to Kara, she watched as Kara read through it, furrowing her brow as she flipped through the pages.

“You can read it, too?” Lena asked.

Kara’s eyes shot up. “Oh, uh, no. I was looking at the pictures.” She showed Lena one of the pages that had a drawing of some plants on it. “You know, your brother outlawed books years ago. He said they would put too many ideas in our heads.”

Lena nodded. “I know. He also outlawed movies and music, dancing, pretty much anything that would give a person enjoyment. He’d say he wanted to be the sole source of everyone’s happiness, which, if you think about it, is pretty laughable, considering how miserable everyone is. Giving out an ounce of water a day makes him feel like Santa Claus, or God.” 

“How is it that you didn’t get corrupted? I mean, I know you aren’t him and you’re obviously a good person, but I would think that living in LuthorCorp, with all of the things you could have there, you’d want to do everything you could to stay.”

Lena shook her head. “I couldn’t keep watching him let people die just because he could. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“We’ll stop him,” replied Kara, as if it would be the easiest thing to do, like Lex didn’t have his own army. Lena wished she had the unwavering optimism that Kara had, seeing the good in everyone – in _her_.

Growing up, she assumed she would eventually become like her mother – self-preservation outweighing all else, only doing things for herself. It was what she learned, what she was taught. Her mother told her that in order to survive, she’d have to find an alpha that she could control, someone she could bend to her will in order to get things done. Up until now, she’d remained unmated, not presenting until well after the age she should have and when she’d presented as an omega, her mother had to improvise. Originally, she was going to sell Lena off to some rich CEO’s son, whoever it was that they needed a partnership with, but once the world imploded, Lena had no value. The Luthors remained the sole proprietors of the largest company in North America, which meant they had the money and the power to control everything, and they did. At first, they started with the banks, freezing accounts and threatening smaller companies until they agreed to sign over their titles and deeds to Lex with the promise that they’d be taken care of. In most cases, those promises were broken.

Next came the import/export businesses. Lex restricted exports in order to keep all their resources local. If there were things another country had that they needed, then they would strike a deal, but the only things they really need to import were weapons. When Lena noticed that most of their incoming shipments were things needed for war, that’s when she started to ask questions.

 _You can never be too prepared_ , Lex had told her. Maybe he was right. She put her hand in her pants pocket, feeling around for the one thing she was able to take with her when she left LuthorCorp for the last time. Her hand gripped around it tightly and she knew she had to wait until the right moment. She knew she had come across the right people; she just needed to be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the group started taking Lena along with them on their scouting and scavenging missions. She’d ride out on the back of Kara’s motorcycle, while Alex rode alongside them, and the rest were in a big armored car that Brainy had rigged up for them. They didn’t fully trust Lena yet, so she wasn’t given a weapon, but she was assigned to Kara’s group to ensure her safety. They rode out for a couple hours and stopped at a gas station. James ran inside to see if any of the pumps still worked and Lucy looked inside the convenience store. Kara and Alex stood watch and Brainy sat at the Gatling gun atop the armored car. Lucy and James came back out with armfuls of supplies and loaded up their truck, finding more canned food and some bottled water. It wasn’t a bad haul, but wasn’t the best, either.

Just as Kara and Lena climbed back onto their motorcycle, Kara spotted something in the distance.

“Incoming!”

Dust kicked up on the dirt road that led up to the convenience store and it appeared to be three or so vehicles on the move. It was a crapshoot whether these people were going to be friendly or not, but it was almost always not. People were trying to survive and with their own mouths to feed, any competition meant less for them.

Brainy pointed the gun at the cars, while the rest raised their weapons in anticipation. Kara pulled Lena into the armored car and shut the doors behind her. There were no windows, save for the front windshield, so she couldn’t see much and could barely hear voices through the thick metal walls. She could hear Kara speak up first.

“We don’t want any trouble. We got what we came for and we’ll be on our way. You’re welcome to whatever’s left in there.”

A man’s voice replied. “No, actually, I think we’ll take everything.”

“We want that omega you’re hiding, too,” another man chimed in.

“They can smell her! I knew this was a bad idea,” Alex growled.

“What were we going to do, leave her back at the base alone? That’s not any better,” Kara snapped and raised her voice to call out to the others again. “She stays with us.”

Someone fired a warning shot, or maybe pulled their trigger accidentally, which caused a chain reaction of gunshots, but within thirty seconds, everything was quiet. The door to the car swung open and light poured in. Kara’s face appeared, looking worried.

“Are you okay?”

Lena nodded and then her eyes widened. “Y-you’re bleeding.”

Kara rubbed her cheek and looked at the redness on her fingers. “Not mine. Um, this is an awkward question, and probably not the time to ask, but are you due for a heat anytime soon? Because we’ll need to do something about that.”

Lena honestly had no idea. She never had to keep track of her heats, because they had slow-release heat suppressants at LuthorCorp, which allowed them to live their lives without having to worry about their mating cycles.

“I don’t know,” she answered. Kara pressed her lips into a straight line and nodded.

“Okay, we should get you back, anyway. You’d better stay in here just in case.” Everyone loaded up what they could, taking whatever the other group had, siphoning whatever fuel they could get from the other vehicles, putting them into spare fuel tanks. Lucy and James jumped into the front two seats and Kara closed the doors. The engine roared to life and they started moving again. As they drove away, Lena looked through the windshield and saw bodies littering the ground. Some were rolling around, holding broken limbs, but others were lying still. When they got back to their compound, they all helped unload everything and Alex went straight to the kitchen.

“Why don’t you go shower,” Lucy gently suggested to Lena. She nodded and grabbed her towel from her room before heading into the showers. After letting the hot water steam up the room a little, she took off her clothes and neatly folded them. She reminded herself to ask what they did about laundry when she got out. After showering, she dried herself off and put her clothes back on, and when she was about to head to her room, she heard hushed voices coming from down the hall.

“It’s not safe for me to be around her, Alex. I don’t know if I can control myself when I’m near her. I’ve never felt this way around an omega before. You know how things are for me.”

“Yeah, I know, or it could be because you haven’t had sex since before…”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to hurt her. I would have attacked her if the safety measures weren’t in place. We need to deal with this sooner rather than later.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll try to come up with something like I did with your suppressants, but your hormones are different. It might take me some time. If we have to throw you back into the cell, that’s just what we’ll have to do.”

Lena shuffled out of the showers quickly, so she wouldn’t continue eavesdropping, shutting herself in her room to finish getting dressed. When she emerged, she walked into their shared living space that had a couple of couches and a bookshelf full of books they’d come across on their scavenges. Lena traced her fingers across the spines, finding a title that looked interesting and pulled it out. She sat down in a chair closest to the window and opened the front cover, turning each page carefully. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kara standing in the doorway, looking nervous.

“You can come in,” Lena said.

Kara cleared her throat and took two steps inside. “So, uh, I’m sure you’ve already figured this out, but I’m unmated, so if you come into your heat, you’re going to direct your attention to me, but I wanted to tell you that I won’t violate you. Alex is going to try and come up with a homemade suppressant and maybe some pheromone blockers for both of us, because we definitely don’t want to keep drawing unwanted attention. B-but if you think it’s going to be an issue, I can camp out further, or, um, I don’t know. We’ll figure something out.”

Lena had folded the book into her lap while Kara rambled on and she chuckled. “Kara, I’m not inexperienced to all of this. I may be unmated, but I have gone through these cycles before.”

“Yeah, but I’m assuming you had suppressants. I’ve heard you had those heavy-duty year ‘round ones up there.”

“That’s true, I did, but I’m not some submissive omega that bows down to every alpha and lets them have their way with me. I can handle you.”

Kara’s ears turned a bright shade of pink and she rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m stronger than others, though.”

Lena stood up and placed the book on the coffee table, stepping forward into Kara’s space. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, but she felt like she was using the same tactics she did while she worked at LuthorCorp. She had to exert her own prowess, make her seem larger than her small stature appeared. Most people assumed that omegas were the weaker ones, but they were actually the people who kept everything running. Alphas were the brute strength while omegas were the brains – the cogs in the machine. She made sure that she gave off a trace amount of calming pheromones and Kara took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

Lena leaned forward, her lips ghosting the shell of Kara’s ear. She whispered, “I can handle you, alpha. The question is can you handle me?” She pulled back and smiled at Kara’s glossy eyes and dopey-drunk look on her face. She turned back around, walking to the chair she was sitting in, turning her head over her shoulder. “Now, come read with me,” she said and when she heard Kara following her, she preened a little. Kara pulled some random book off the shelf without even reading the title and sat on the couch adjacent to Lena’s chair and absentmindedly flipped through the pages without reading a single word.

* * *

Kara stayed by Lena’s side almost all day from then on. When Lena was in the kitchen helping Alex with the suppressants, Kara would be off to the side, having no idea what was happening, but trying to offer her services wherever she could.

“Do you need a different herb? Want to try something from the infirmary? I can go get it.”

“No, just—just sit there and be quiet, Kara.”

Kara pouted on the stool she was sitting on and Lena laughed to herself. She couldn’t help but feel endeared by Kara. She was always so warm and happy, considering the state the world was in. It made Lena actually feel okay, it made her forget that her family abandoned her and that her brother, whom she used to play in their treehouse with, who had taught her chess, was now sitting in his ivory tower, not caring whether or not she was dead. Granted, she didn’t really _know_ Kara, or anyone else, for that matter, but if this was her temporary home, it was as good as any.

Some nights, they sat around and told stories from before the blast. James was a military photojournalist and Lucy was a commander in the army – that’s where they met. They were on a mission together when the blast hit, and James was assigned to survey and record it all from the beginning. He’d seen all of the carnage first-hand, taking photos of the area near the blast site, where Lucy was stationed. The army was there to contain whatever they could, but quickly had to evacuate themselves when the atmosphere became too hostile. Brainy was a delivery man, taking packages door-to-door. He was in the middle of a route when the blast occurred, and he took his truck and drove as far out as he could. For a while, he used the packages left in his truck to survive, but once those ran out, he had to find somewhere else to go. He’d been hiding out at a gas station when two women on motorcycles found him.

Kara and Alex Danvers were adoptive sisters and their mom made Alex promise to protect Kara, always, no matter what. She took that to heart and the protective sister on the playground transformed into a protective sister during the apocalypse. Alex was studying to become a medical doctor, well into the second year of her residency when the ground started shaking in the hospital she was in. The lights flickered and the back-up generators kicked in. Her first instinct was to make sure all the patients were taken care of, but she had to find Kara.

Kara was also journalist for their local paper, on her first real breakout story. She was on-site with her cousin, Clark, chasing down a lead. Both of their phones started going off with alerts and warnings, looking at each other with fear when they saw the area that was being evacuated.

“Wait, so you and your cousin were _in_ the blast site?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” replied Kara.

“And you’re still alive?”

Kara smiled hollowly and shrugged. “Apparently.”

Lena sat back in her chair and huffed out a breath. There was no logical explanation for why Kara was still alive. If the blast itself didn’t kill her, whatever radiation or poison that killed all signs of life within a ten-mile radius around the blast should have. It was unbelievable.

“What happened to your cousin?”

A hush fell over the room and everyone was eyeing Kara carefully. Lena knew she’d asked the wrong question right away.

“He didn’t make it. I found his glasses, but there was no sign of his body.” She tapped the glasses that hung from the collar of her shirt. Lena had noticed them before, but also noticed that Kara never put them on. Shortly after, everyone started to retire to their rooms, but Lena and Kara stayed behind, talking and getting to know each other better.

“Hold on, you went to _boarding school_? Like, a real, actual, boarding school? I thought those only existed in movies.”

Lena laughed. “No, I assure you they do exist – or, did.”

Kara sobered a little and sat back on the couch. “Do you miss your family?”

Lena shook her head, frowning. “No. My brother is an asshole and my mother coddled him to the point where he felt he was owed more and more until he decided he would just start taking what he wanted. I miss my dad. Part of me wants to think he’d be able to keep Lex in line, but who knows, honestly? Do you miss yours?”

“I miss Eliza, my adoptive mother. I’m grateful for Alex, though. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.”

“You’re lucky to have each other,” Lena said.

“Yeah, and you have us, too,” Kara replied with a gentle smile. “Anyway, we should get some sleep. We’re heading out early tomorrow. Brainy got some intel through the radios that there’s a farm not too far from here. Maybe we can find some seeds, or equipment.”

Kara stood and waited for Lena to stand up, as well. They walked toward their rooms together and Kara paused.

“Um, well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Kara,” Lena smiled almost bashfully. She didn’t want to be too obvious, but she feared she was failing miserably. It wasn’t that she was harboring _feelings_ for Kara. They’d only just met, knew next to nothing about each other, but Lena felt calm whenever Kara was nearby, like she knew she’d be taken care of. It was a far cry from when she was living at LuthorCorp and she was virtually alone. She could go weeks without seeing or speaking to her mother or Lex.

She shut the door to her room and saw a new set of clothing sitting on her bed. Alex must have gathered some for her. There was a note sitting on top that read _We’ll find you more clothes on our scavenges. Hope this is good enough for now_. They looked like black army fatigues, but they’d work just fine. She put them on top of the empty dresser that stood along the wall and took her shoes off before climbing into bed.

Lena was awoken by a sharp pain in her gut as she curled in on herself underneath the sheets. “Oh no. No, no, no. Not now.” She sat up in bed and doubled over. “Fuck!” Bracing herself on the small nightstand, she stood up and made her way to the door. Kara was standing outside, looking nervous and worried.

“Hi. Uh, sorry. Are you—are you okay?”

“My insides feel like they’re on fire.”

Kara’s nostrils flared and she bit down on her lip. Clearing her throat, she tucked her arm underneath Lena’s knees and lifted her up easily, taking her to the infirmary, which was just a small room with some medicine cabinets and a bed.

“Stay here, I’ll go get Alex,” Kara instructed before leaving the room. Ever since the blast hit, people really stopped paying attention to the calendar. Time meant nothing when the world was dead, so along with everyone else, Lena hadn’t been keeping track of her cycles; she had no reason to with the suppressants she was taking, but once those ran out, she didn’t have access to anything else.

A knock on the door came and Alex walked in. She had a cup of something in her hand and set it down. “Kara said she brought you in here. How are you feeling?”

“Like my entire lower half is going to blow off. I haven’t had an unsuppressed heat in I don’t know how long.”

Alex sat in a chair next to the bed and reached for the cup, handing it to Lena. “Try this, take small sips. Lena grabbed the cup and sipped the hot liquid. It tasted vile, like eating grass straight from the ground, mixed with some vinegar and a that artificial banana flavor found in candy.

“What the hell is this?” Lena asked.

“I’m trying to make a suppressant similar to Kara’s. Tell me how you feel?”

“The same,” Lena groaned. “God, how did people deal with this?”

“Usually by having sex,” Alex said with an amused look on her face. Lena returned the look with a glare. Alex stood up, taking the cup with her. “Okay, let me try something else, wait here.” When she opened the door, she could see Kara hovering around outside of the room and Alex took her by the arm and dragged her away. Lena’s brow began to sweat and the uncomfortable cramping in her abdomen continued to make itself known, pulsing and aching with need. She was about a second away from finding Kara and mounting her, even if she had to do it in front of the whole group. It would most likely get her kicked out, but at least it wouldn’t feel like her pussy was trying to light itself on fire. Alex came back shortly after, whispering _go away, Kara_ just before entering. 

She sat down next to Lena and handed her another steaming cup of _something_. It smelled even worse than the last batch, but she swallowed it down, trying not to throw it all back up. The hot liquid soothed her insides briefly, before it flared up again with a vengeance. She held her abdomen and rolled onto her side. Alex looked at her pityingly and sighed.

“You know, I think, for the time being, you should maybe find an alternate solution. I think with a little more time, I can figure something out, but you’re in a lot of pain.”

“What, like have sex with someone?” Lena laughed. When she saw that Alex wasn’t laughing with her, her face fell. Who the hell could she possibly have sex with? Brainy? No. Kara? Absolutely not. She could take her chances with some random alpha in the wild, but who knew what kinds of monsters were out there?

“Look, Kara’s unmated. She has this weird connection to you that I can’t explain and she’s never like this. Maybe if you two bang it out, she’ll go back to normal and your heat will be satisfied. Win-win.”

“I’m not going to _bang it out_ with your sister,” Lena scoffed.

“Suit yourself,” Alex said with a shrug. “Just think about it. Kara would be incredibly respectful.” She stood up to leave, opening the door and shoving Kara away again. Lena weighed her options. There was no way she could last three days like this, doubled over in pain, sweating through her clothes. The emptiness that her body continuously reminded her of seared through her. Honestly, would it be so bad to let Kara take care of her? Yes, Jesus Christ. She didn’t know Kara. Lena wasn’t one to have flings, or sex at all, really. She was more concerned with her work, trying to figure out more efficient ways to farm, alternate ways to create energy. With their suppressants, they didn’t need to worry about mates if they didn’t want to, and most scientists didn’t, finding that their work was far too important for distractions. Lillian was less than pleased with her decision, stating that she needed the support of an alpha, needed someone to take care of her. Lena rolled her eyes and told her mother that she could take care of herself.

In any case, none of that mattered, because right now, Lena needed something to ease this discomfort. She rolled onto her stomach and ground her hips into the mattress. That was definitely not going to get the job done, so she slid her hand down her stomach, beneath the hem of her pants and underneath the elastic of her panties. Her fingertips brushed across a patch of hair and down lower until she felt the wetness pooled between her legs. She moaned into the pillow as she brought her fingers up to her clit and started rubbing small circles around it. She still felt so empty, desperate for something to fill her.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened slowly. Kara peeked her head in. “Lena? Uh, Alex and everyone else left to go to that farm, but I stayed behind, in case… you know.”

“Kara. Kara, please,” she begged. She reached a hand out to her and Kara moved cautiously toward her, taking her hand. Kara’s skin radiated a heat that filled the room. Lena frantically grasped for the waist of Kara’s pants, trying to undo the button. A pair of hands grabbed her by the wrists and held her still.

“Lena, wait,” Kara said, her hands firm, but not gripping too tightly. “You aren’t thinking clearly.”

“How would you know? You hardly know me,” Lena replied, wrenching her hands out of Kara’s grip, the blonde releasing her.

“Let me go get some of Alex’s drink, she left some in the kitchen.”

“It won’t work,” Lena said, standing up, stalking closer to Kara. “The only thing that will work is this.” She cupped Kara between the legs and the blonde gasped.

“Lena!” Kara scrambled across the room, but was now trapped between the far wall and the bed.

“Come on, alpha. Don’t you want to fuck me? By the sounds of it, it’s been a while.”

Kara’s entire body flushed and Lena suspected that there was now a prominent bulge in her pants. Lena stepped forward, fingers brushing up and down the buttons in front of her shirt. She plucked the top one open, revealing more of her collar and neck as she smirked, watching Kara’s mouth hang wide open.

“Lena…”

Another button undone, now showing the tops of Lena’s breasts. Kara visibly gulped, eyes glazed over, weaving a bit where she stood.

“I know we don’t know each other, but let me make one thing clear. I know what I want and I know I’m in control of my own thoughts and emotions. Yes, everything may be heightened by hormones, but _I’m_ in control.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kara said, her head hanging, eyes downcast.

“Who says you will? I know you feel it, whatever this pull is between you and me. I’ve seen the way you look at me, how you’ve been hovering around my room. Could you smell me? Smell my heat?”

“I’m-I’m not—” Her protests were cut off by Lena’s lips, stopping them before they pour out more words trying to resist her. She had no time for niceties, so she bit down on Kara’s lower lip, the alpha hissing in pain, which opened her mouth, giving Lena access. She pushed her tongue deftly into Kara’s mouth, swiping it across the other, pushing her hips forward. Strong hands gripped her and tugged her even closer and a mouth descended onto the area between her neck and shoulder. Before she knew it, she was being lifted up and pushed against the wall. Lena’s core rubbed unconsciously against Kara’s stomach, searching for friction that she desperately needed. Teeth gnawed on her skin and a tongue licked her soothingly. Her entire body was on fire and she needed more.

“Kara,” she whispered into the shell of the alpha’s ear.

Kara grunted, gripping Lena’s ass with one hand and sliding her hand underneath her shirt and up her back with the other.

Lena wrapped one arm around Kara’s shoulders and ran her other hand through Kara’s hair, scratching her scalp and tightening her grip around the golden locks, tugging back. “Eyes on me, alpha,” she instructed, and Kara let out a low growl before opening her eyes and gazing at Lena, her darkened pupils eclipsing the light color of her irises. “As desperate as I am, I think this would be more comfortable on the bed, don’t you?”

Looking behind her shoulder, Kara glanced at the bed and turned them around, lowering them both onto the mattress. Feeling the softness of the sheets ignited something in Lena and she kissed Kara hard, pulling her on top of her, wanting to feel the weight on her body. She wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips and ground herself against her, fruitlessly. It still wasn’t enough. She let out a whine and pulled at Kara’s shirt.

“Tell me what you want,” Kara said lowly, nipping at her jaw.

“You, you, god. I want you inside me. _Now_.” She pushed Kara up and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, practically ripping it off of her shoulders. “Take your clothes off,” she demanded. Kara sat up and obediently did what she was told, lifting her shirt over her head and Lena felt herself clench around nothing when she saw Kara’s bare torso. She shook her head and continued taking off her pants, Kara standing up to unbutton her own jeans and peeling them down her legs. Lena threw her pants and soaked underwear off, tossing them off the bed and her hand immediately lowered itself down her belly to her clit, rubbing furiously.

Kara let out a breath and climbed back onto the bed, slapping Lena’s hand away. “Mine,” she husked. Lowering her mouth to one of Lena’s breasts, she wrapped her lips around a hardened nipple, causing Lena to keen and arch her back clear up to the ceiling.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she cried out. She felt Kara’s finger teasing her entrance and she lifted herself up to try and meet the strokes, to indicate what she wanted. “Kara,” she whined.

Kara pushed a finger in, Lena expelling all of the breath in her lungs. With the next thrust, Kara added another finger, sliding them in all the way and then dragging them out slowly, curling them and brushing against the omega’s front wall. Her thrusts started speeding up gradually, but Lena wasn’t full enough. She needed more, more of Kara.

“I need-I need,” her words left her, eyes screwed shut in concentration.

“Tell me,” Kara said, fingers still pumping inside her.

“ _God_ ,” Lena said, gripping the sheets, knowing she just had to ask, beg to be filled. It had been so long since she’s slept with another alpha, she’d be surprised if she didn’t come right when she felt the tip of a cock at her entrance. Truth be told, she hated the way heats made her feel, how desperate they made her. She hated not being in control of her own body and its functions, but she knew she wanted this, wanted Kara, and she could tell Kara wanted her, too, if the hardness behind her briefs was anything to go by. She had a light sheen of sweat on her brow, her breaths coming in quick puffs. Reaching down, she pulled at the elastic of Kara’s briefs. “Need you, need your cock inside me,” she said finally.

Kara smiled and sat up. “Good girl.” Standing up, she pulled her underwear down, her erection bouncing once free of its confines. Lena could feel herself salivating at the sight, but Kara froze with one knee on the bed.

“Hang on, condoms.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lena screamed while she watched Kara and her cock move away from her.

“Sorry, sorry. Ten seconds!” Kara ran out of the room and, literally, seven seconds later, she was back. She tore the foil with her teeth and brought the condom to the tip of her cock before rolling it down the shaft. Lena finally got a good look at it and her eyebrows rose.

“You’re… big.”

Kara looked down at herself again. “Really?”

“Yes, now come here,” Lena ordered, pulling Kara by the wrist. Kara climbed onto the bed, settling between Lena’s legs that she was spreading as wide as she could. She could feel Kara’s cock resting against her thigh as they kissed and wanted nothing more than to have that thickness inside of her. Kara was stalling and Lena was at her wits end. She reached down and lined Kara up herself, the alpha’s eyes shooting open in surprise at feeling of a hand around her girth.

“No more stalling,” Lena grunted. “Fuck me.”

Kara’s eyes grew darker still, taking her cock back from Lena and lining herself up to her entrance. “I’m going to go slow,” she murmured. Lena nodded and settled her hands on Kara’s muscular arms. She felt the tip if Kara’s cock slide in easily, her wetness assisting with the lubrication. She moaned as she felt Kara push in deeper, slowly and carefully. It had been years since Lena had someone else inside of her and none of them had been as big as Kara. Her eyes screwed shut and concentrated on the feeling between her legs.

“You doing okay?” Kara asked, stopping her movements. Lena didn’t realize it, but she was breathing rapidly, too quickly for it to be considered normal. She didn’t want to think about it, just wanted Kara to start moving again, so she lifted her head and took Kara’s lips between her own and pushed her tongue inside the alpha’s mouth, probing and exploring, wrapping her legs tighter around Kara’s waist. She heard Kara grunt and press closer into her, moving her hips again. _Finally_ , Lena thought to herself. All she wanted was to not have to think for the next hour. In that moment, the world wasn’t ending, she didn’t get abandoned by her family, she didn’t waste years of her life alone in a lab.

Here, it was just her and Kara, someone who was kind to her and a bit of an enigma, a puzzle Lena wanted to solve. She wasn’t looking for a mate, but if she could remain with this group, stay close to Kara, she might be able to survive.

Kara must have noticed her faraway look, because she pulled out and sat up, running her hands down Lena’s thighs. “Are you here with me?”

Lena shook the thoughts away. “Yes, sorry, I’m here.” Climbing into the other woman’s lap, she rubbed her center along the alpha’s shaft, making Kara’s breath hitch. “I want you,” she whispered, kissing Kara’s jaw and biting her earlobe. She felt herself being lifted up as Kara lined herself up once again.

“Fuck yourself on me,” Kara instructed.

Slowly, Lena sank down onto Kara’s hard cock, stopping to adjust every inch or so, until she was completely filled. She sighed breathily and wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders, resting her head on the alpha’s neck. Gradually, she started rotating her hips, keeping at least the tip of the cock inside of her at all times and pushing herself back down. The thrusts became rougher and deeper as she fucked herself like Kara told her to. Strong hands gripped her hips, Kara pushing herself up to meet Lena, going as deep as she could. Heat radiated across her skin as she pumped harder and harder, trying to bring Lena to her first orgasm in who knew how long. When she brought a hand down between their bodies, using her thumb to circle around Lena’s clit, the omega cried out and continued to fuck herself on Kara’s cock until her body started to shake and everything tensed up, her release finally creeping up on her like a crash of lightning.

“That’s it,” Kara said soothingly, rubbing her back. “You did so well.” Within a minute after her orgasm, Lena was moving again. Kara groaned into her shoulder. “Again?”

Lena nodded. “I need more.”

Kara lifted Lena off of her. “Get on your hands and knees for me.” Lena let out a helpless whine as she turned toward the headboard and got into the position she was told. She held herself up by her arms as she felt Kara’s hands slide down her back and down her ass. The alpha gently scratched the backs of her thighs, causing a chill to run up her spine. “How do you want it?” Kara asked.

“Hard,” Lena said simply. “Give me everything.”

“What if I go too hard?” Kara asked.

“You won’t, I trust you.”

With a sharp grunt, Kara sat up behind Lena, a hand resting on her ass and the other bringing her cock up to the omega’s entrance. Lena was still wet from her last orgasm, so she was plenty lubed. Kara slid in slowly, pushing herself all the way in, and Lena’s arms began to shake the deeper she went inside.

“How do you feel?” Kara asked.

Lena took a deep breath, trying to find her voice. “Good,” she said. “Full. So full.” Truthfully, she felt amazing. Kara was attentive and seemed to know exactly what Lena needed. Kara pulled out slowly and with an experimental jog of her hips, she pushed herself back in. Lena’s head flung back and she gripped the sheets tightly with her hands.

“Still good?” Kara asked.

“Fuck, yes. Really good. Do that again,” replied Lena. Kara began a steady pattern of movements, sliding out to the tip and pushing back in until she bottomed out, each thrust becoming rougher. Lena tried to hold herself up, but the momentum was too strong and her front fell to the mattress, face pressed into the sheets. Her moans and sighs were lost and Kara leaned down, using a hand to grip her neck lightly.

“No, let me hear you.”

Lena turned her head to the side, so every pant, every breath, could be heard. With her other hand, Kara reached around, taking two fingers and coating them with the wetness that was running down Lena’s legs and started rubbing her clit.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she yelled as she pushed her ass back into Kara to meet her thrusts. “That feels so fucking good. I’m going to come.”

“Yeah? Come all over my cock, baby. Be a good girl.”

The term of endearment and praise did it, pushed her over. She was screaming and thrashing, clenching around Kara’s length for what felt like minutes. Kara kept rubbing her and jerking her hips forward until Lena reached back and squeezed the back of her thigh. She sighed and the rest of her body fell to the mattress and Kara scooted over to the side.

“Did you come?” Lena asked, face still buried in the sheets.

“No, but it’s okay,” replied Kara. “The group will be back soon.”

“You really think it’s going to take you that long?” Lena smirked, tracing her fingers up Kara’s leg. Kara’s face turned a bright shade of pink and sat up on the edge of the bed, squeezing the side of the mattress. Lena sank at Kara’s movement away from her.

“These beds are too small. I say, next time, we go into the barracks and push two of them together.”

When Kara said _next time_ , it quelled her insecurities that Lena felt when Kara said she didn’t need to come. Every alpha she’d encountered wouldn’t stop until they came, no matter how sore Lena was. If Kara was open to the idea of having sex again, maybe it wasn’t so bad. The sound of the front door squeaking open startled both of them.

“Shoot!” Kara whispered harshly. She scrambled around and found her clothes, hastily putting them back on. “I’ll meet you in the mess hall,” she said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Lena looked around and found all of her discarded clothes, opting to wear the fatigues she found in the showers instead. She’d have to do laundry later. After checking her hair in the mirror above her dresser, she left her room and walked out to the entryway where Brainy and James were hauling large sacks of something.

“Do you need help?” Lena asked.

“Nope, this is the last of it,” James grunted as he walked to the mess hall and dropped the sack on the floor. Alex and Nia were cataloguing everything spread out on the table.

“Looks like you got a good haul,” Lena observed.

“Brainy’s intel was good, found the farm and it looked like it hadn’t been touched in years.”

“We found a bunch of seeds and soil,” Lucy added. “That journal will probably come in handy.” Kara walked into the mess hall, briefly smiling at Lena before walking over to the table next to Alex. If she hadn’t been paying attention, she would have missed Alex sniffing the air around Kara and grinning.

“I shall prepare lunch,” Brainy announced as he walked back into the kitchen. “Mac and cheese day!” he yelled through the window.

When they were done writing down their inventory, Alex sat across from Kara and Lena with a shit-eating grin on her face, darting her eyes between the two of them. “So…”

“So?” Kara replied, trying to keep her face neutral, but failing miserably. Lena was having better luck with it, looking nonplussed, staring at her nails.

“What did you two do while we were gone?”

Kara nervously scratched her head. “Oh, you know, just sat around and talked.”

“Uh-huh,” Alex replied, clearly not convinced. “You know I can smell you, right? Both of you?” Kara was about to open her mouth to argue when Brainy walked over with the pot of food and sat down next to Alex. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.

“Does it smell like intercourse in here?”

Kara buried her head in her hands and groaned.

* * *

From then on out, the group took every chance they could to mercilessly tease Kara about her and Lena.

“I’m surprised she didn’t forget how the thing worked,” Lucy said, giggling.

“Must be like riding a bicycle,” said James.

“Well, she definitely rode something,” added Alex, who tried to hold in a laugh.

Lena rolled her eyes and Kara made a frustrated noise before throwing her head down onto the table, rattling the cups and leftover silverware. Brainy patted her on the shoulder.

“Do not worry, Kara. At least you won’t be teased about being the only celibate alpha on the continent anymore.”

“You too, Brainy?”

Lena had been with the group for a couple months now and they trusted her with a weapon when they went out scavenging. It was just a small handgun, but she was lucky enough to not have to use it yet. She began noticing little things, though, like Kara appeared to be able to lift heavy things with ease and sometimes she would stare pointedly at something before walking into a room. She could always hear people approaching before anyone else could.

During a routine scouting mission, Kara ran out of the building she was in and yelled, “Incoming!”

Brainy pointed the Gatling gun in the direction of the approaching vehicles while James and Lucy took cover behind the armored car. Lena, Alex, and Kara stayed behind the building and hid. Four cars drove up to them, filled with people. They got out of their cars and one man with a large automatic weapon stepped forward, probably the gang leader.

“What do we have here?” he asked with a smug smile. “Looks like it’s our lucky day. We’re gonna get ourselves an armored car.”

“I do not believe we will be giving it up easily,” Brainy said, pointing the gun at the man.

“No? You seem to be outnumbered, boy. I know you only got six people out here.” He sniffed the air and licked his lips. “Oh, you got an unmated omega, too. We could get a pretty penny for that one – after we’re done with ‘em, of course.”

Kara reached behind her and put her hand on Lena’s waist, pushing her further against the building wall.

“We’ll give you to the count of five to drop your weapons and step out in the open. One.” All of the other people raised their guns and got into position, scattering behind the car doors and to the opposite end of the building. “Two.”

“I can take them,” Kara whispered.

“No, they’ll flank us,” Alex said.

“Three.”

Lucy and James checked their ammo and put their fingers on the triggers. Brainy ducked down behind the Gatling gun.

“Four.”

Lena’s heart started beating rapidly. Kara tried to spend time teaching her how to fire a gun, but she only had twelve rounds on her and the others all had rifles and automatic weapons.

“All right, guess we’re doing this the hard way,” the leader of the other gang said. “Five. Fire!” Gunfire rained down on them from every direction and they returned fire, hitting a few people, but Kara got impatient and ran out.

“Kara!” Alex yelled out to her, but her sister didn’t listen. Lena couldn’t see what was happening, but she watched Alex’s six. The gang members who had hidden behind the building rounded the corner and raised their guns at Lena.

Lena raised her own gun and fired on two of them, hitting one in the chest and the other in the arm, both falling back. The third person returned fire and hit Lena in the leg and she screamed out in pain before falling to the ground. Alex yelled her name and began shooting, but the man hid behind the corner of the building once more. Alex knelt beside Lena and took her handkerchief off from around her neck, pressing it into Lena’s gunshot wound. She winced in pain and drew her weapon again when she saw the man appear again, but he was backing up, weapon pointing in front of him. He was unloading his whole clip and then Lena saw Kara grab him by the throat.

“You shot her,” she growled.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m just trying to survive. We weren’t going to do anything to her, I sw—”

Kara’s grip around the man’s neck tightened. She was about to rip his throat out when Lena’s eyes widened and she gasped. It broke Kara out of her rage-induced trance as she slammed her fist into the side of the man’s head and let the body fall to the ground. When Kara walked toward her, reaching out her hand, Lena recoiled and pressed herself closer to Alex.

“Lena? I-I… I’m sorry.” She looked down at her hands, which were covered in blood. She ran past them and they heard one of the motorcycles roar to life. They watched Kara drive off without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex helped Lena up, tying the handkerchief around her thigh to try and stave off the bleeding. She walked her back to the armored car and left her with Lucy and James. They drove back to their camp and James carried Lena to the infirmary. Kara was nowhere to be found and it worried them, but Alex needed to see if Lena needed surgery.

“I need to get the bullet out,” Alex said gravely. “I don’t—we don’t have any anesthetic or anything to numb you.”

“It’s fine, just get it,” Lena answered through gritted teeth. Brainy stood nearby and held her hand. Lucy ran in with a bottle of alcohol and a dull piece of wood. It looked like they’ve had to do this before. Alex took the bottle of alcohol and poured it onto the wound. Lena tensed up and squeezed Brainy’s hand. Alex handed her the bottle and she took a big swig before handing it back. Lucy put the piece of wood in her mouth and told her to bite down.

Alex ripped the hole in her pants wider, so she could see the bullet wound and James held up a bright light. Using a long pair of tweezers, Alex poked them through the gaping hole in her leg and she nearly passed out from the pain. She bit down on the wood and shut her eyes tight, gripping Brainy’s hand.

“Got it,” Alex said, breathing a sigh of relief, dropping the bullet into a metal dish. She took some needle and thread and sewed her leg up before covering the hole with gauze and tape. “We may need to find you some antibiotics for later. We have painkillers, but it may get infected.”

“Thank you,” Lena said. “Is Kara going to be okay?”

“She’ll be fine. I’m sure she’ll come back soon.”

As Alex started stitching her up, she asked how Lena learned how to shoot. “You got two of them in two shots.”

“My dad taught me how. It was really the only thing we bonded over, since he had Lex to talk about the business with. I honestly think he didn’t know how to raise a daughter.”

“Well, I think he did a pretty good job,” Alex said with a smile. Lena ducked her head and smiled back while Alex finished patching up her leg. She had always tried to do the right thing, even if her family was heading down a path where she didn’t want to follow. Once her father died, Lex took the reigns and drove LuthorCorp headfirst into a direction that was the exact opposite of what their father envisioned. He’d called Lionel a coward, who was too afraid to do what needed to be done. She slowly watched her brother’s descent into madness and knew she would have to escape eventually, otherwise she’d die there.

Lena was trying to adjust to not having Kara around, but it just felt like something was missing. She’d gotten used to Kara tagging along everywhere she went, asking her questions, or just smiling at her as she tinkered with something. Now, she was mostly left alone and wondered why no one else seemed to be worried about Kara’s absence. She wondered if this wasn’t the first time for this to happen and Kara leaving was a regular occurrence. In order to not think about it too much, she did what she could to keep busy, tidied up Kara’s room for when she got back, tried different recipes in the kitchen, helped Brainy with the radio to see if she could get different frequencies.

Kara didn’t come back for three days. By the time she arrived, she looked dirty and haggard, like she’d been sleeping on the dirt floor every night. She headed straight for the showers, ignoring Alex’s questions about where she was. When she came back out, she went straight to her room and shut the door behind her. Lena looked over at Alex, who gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Give her some time.”

So, Lena did. She didn’t try to talk to Kara, continued working on their soil around the encampment to try and start their garden, and read through the journal. Kara only emerged once a day to eat and shower, then went back into her room. Alex tried to talk to her, but Lena could see that Kara was unresponsive and snapped at Alex every time before retreating to the bedroom.

By the fifth day of this, Lena had had enough and she walked up to Kara’s bedroom door and knocked. She still had a slight limp and her leg was still sore, but at least she could still move around.

“Kara, it’s me. Open up.”

“Go away,” the muffled voice replied.

“No, I’m not leaving until you talk to someone.” She sat down and leaned against the wall. About ten minutes later, the door opened and Kara left it open, presumably to let Lena in. She stood up and walked inside, taking a seat on the bed and Kara stood in the far corner, away from her.

“Are you afraid I’m going to bite, or something?”

Kara folded her arms across her chest and lowered her head.

Lena sighed and held out a hand. “Will you come here? Please?” Kara didn’t move for a moment, but eventually pushed off the wall and took Lena’s hand, sitting next to her. Lena kept Kara’s hand in her lap and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. “Talk to me.”

Kara clenched her jaw and pursed her lips, clearly not wanting to say anything, but warring with herself, because Lena asked her to do something. “I scared you,” Kara blurted out. “I couldn’t protect you and then I scared you.”

“Only for a moment,” Lena responded. “I’d just never seen you angry like that before. It was surprising, that’s all. I appreciate you rescuing me.”

“I should have been there, I shouldn’t have run off,” Kara chastised herself, unable to look at Lena.

“Hey,” Lena said, bringing a hand up to Kara’s cheek and turning her head to face hers. “I’m alive. We’re all alive and it’s thanks to you.” Kara lowered her eyes again, looking at Lena’s leg.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s a little sore, but it’s not bad. Come here, lie down.” She reclined back and set her head down on the pillow, waiting for Kara to do the same. When she did, she put her head on Lena’s shoulder and breathed in the soothing pheromones the omega was giving off.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered.

Lena shushed her and kissed her forehead. “Sleep.”

They slept for about an hour before Alex walked into the room and disturbed them. “Oh, oops. Sorry. I was making sure Lena wasn’t—I’ll, uh, I’ll go now. Dinner will be in an hour.”

Kara stretched her arms over her head and her joints cracked after being in the same position for a while. Lena turned over onto her side and kissed Kara’s shoulder. “Are you feeling better?”

Kara grunted. “I guess.”

Lena smiled. “Are you going to keep pouting?” Kara frowned and Lena pulled her face to hers, kissing the breath out of her lungs. Lena licked Kara’s bottom lip and waited for the alpha to chase her before darting her tongue inside. Kara moaned into Lena’s mouth and gripped her hip, sliding her hand down her thigh. Lena broke the kiss, but kept one hand tangled in Kara’s hair.

“What was that for?” Kara asked, breathlessly.

“Can’t stand it when you pout,” replied Lena, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“Well, if that’s what I get when I do, I’m going to pout more often,” Kara joked. Lena laughed and nuzzled against Kara’s warm body. She noticed the bulge in Kara’s pants and the alpha noticed it, too, throwing both hands over it. “Crap, sorry.”

“It’s okay. I like that I have that effect on you,” Lena said, putting her hand on top of Kara’s. “Alex said we had an hour,” she said into the shell of Kara’s ear, hot breath flowing over her skin. Kara’s breath hitched and Lena took her hand, sliding it beneath the elastic waistband of her sweats. As it traveled further down, she was about to grip Kara’s cock when a hand grabbed hers to halt its movement. “What’s wrong?” Lena pulled back. “Is it me? My leg doesn’t hurt that much, honest.”

“What? God no, Lena, of course not. It—it’s me.”

Lena laughed humorlessly, hearing that same excuse many times before. “Right, well, I’m going to shower and change these bandages before dinner. See you later.” She got up to leave and Kara fumbled over her words.

“Lena, wait—”

She left the room and went back to hers. The pants with the bullet hole in them were draped across the foot of her bed. She stared at them for a moment before grabbing her towel and heading toward the showers. When she got out and got dressed, she toweled her hair dry and walked into the mess hall where James, Lucy, and Brainy appeared to be playing a drinking card game.

Lucy waved over to her. “Hey, Lena! We just started another round. Want to join?”

“Sure, what the hell?”

Alex shook her head from the kitchen and finished cooking their dinner. Kara came in soon after and sat at the far end of the table. Lena glanced at her, but directed her attention back to the game. By the time Alex came by with food, she was good and tipsy. When they all finished eating, Lena grabbed Brainy by the hand and dragged him to her room, making sure Kara saw them. She pushed him into the room and closed the door.

“Lena, what—”

“I’m trying to make Kara jealous.”

“I thought the two of you were having relations.”

Lena sighed. “We are, but she won’t let me touch her.”

“Ah,” Brainy said like she should already know the reason why.

“What do you mean ‘ah’?”

“It is not for me to say. Perhaps you should speak with Kara alone and ask her the reasons for her apprehensions. It would be—”

“I _have_ asked. She won’t talk to me,” Lena said with a frustrated huff.

“Trust me when I say this, Kara is very taken by you. I have not seen her like this around anyone before. She is very protective of you and I think perhaps the incident at the scouting mission made her think of things differently.”

“But this happened before then, too. The first time we, uh, you know.” Lena felt her cheeks get warm. “She didn’t want to keep going after I was… finished.”

Brainy hummed. “Well, I am not an expert on alpha and omega relations by any means, but I do know that Kara cares about you a great deal.”

Lena nodded and walked over to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled something out. “Thanks, Brainy. I was also wondering if there was something else you could help me out with.”

* * *

After Brainy left her room, Lena lied down to go to sleep, but she tossed and turned for at least an hour. She didn’t like the way that she and Kara left things, so she got out of bed and walked to Kara’s room, knocking on the door softly. There was no answer and Lena couldn’t hear anything coming from inside. She walked outside and looked up at the sky. A few seconds later, she heard a crunching sound off into the distance and followed the noise. Kara was punching holes through an old car and ripping pieces of metal off of it.

“Kara?”

The alpha froze and dropped the hood of the car into the dirt, turning her head slightly. “Have a good time with Brainy?”

Lena sighed. “Nothing happened, Kara. I was trying to make you jealous, but I was wrong to and I’m sorry.”

Kara scoffed and easily ripped the rearview mirror off the side of the car, throwing it about a hundred yards. “Okay,” she said, clearly not believing her.

“Come smell me.”

Kara whipped her head around and walked up to Lena, sniffing her neck. She slumped down onto the side of the car and Lena joined her. Kara picked dirt from under her fingernails and Lena patiently waited for her to say something.

“Something happened to me at the blast site. I-I don’t know if I’m still human.”

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“I don’t know. I just remember being there with—with Clark and then I just remember a bright light and a ringing in my ears. When I woke up, I was in the middle of a crater, couldn’t find Clark, and everything I touched crumbled in my hands. I could hear _everything_ , screams of people, voices from miles way. I couldn’t turn it off. Alex found me and took me away, she taught me to control my strength and how to shut out all of the noise.”

“That’s why you can always hear when we have company,” Lena said, putting all the pieces together.

Kara nodded. “And I’m fast, really fast. But… I couldn’t get to you in time. I failed. What good is having these powers if I can’t protect the people I care about?”

“Even if you’re super fast and strong, you can’t be everywhere at once,” Lena replied, knocking her knee against Kara’s. “You’ve been doing a good job at protecting us. It was you who got us all out of the situation at the gas station and things could have been much worse at the scouting mission.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But it’s my fault that Clark is dead. I begged him to take me to the blast site. I was chasing a story and I made him go with me, to show me where it was rumored to be. Turned out the rumor was true.” She clutched the glasses hanging from the collar of her shirt.

Lena put a hand on Kara’s knee. “You couldn’t have known that was going to happen. None of us knew when things were going to go down, just that we were preparing for it. You are incredibly brave and strong, with or without these powers.”

Kara turned her head and looked into Lena’s eyes. She smiled crookedly and stood up, brushing herself off. She offered a hand for Lena to take and pulled her up. They started walking back to the building.

“So, tell me, did you run all the way back to the scouting area just to get one of their cars and bring it back here to dismantle?”

“Yeah,” Kara said sheepishly.

“Was it because you were jealous?”

“… maybe.”

That night, Lena read to Kara on the couch in the communal living room until she fell asleep. She carded her fingers through the golden hair of the alpha, listening to the soft snores, until she too fell asleep sitting up on the couch.

“This is too cute,” a voice said, waking Lena up. She blinked her eyes and saw Lucy smiling at the two of them. She yawned and stretched, her neck and back ached from sleeping in an awkward position all night. Kara was still fast asleep, curled up in Lena’s lap. Lucy gave her another adoring look and Lena laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, shut up and go get me some coffee, will you?”

Lucy mock-saluted her and sauntered off into the kitchen. Kara stirred then and groaned sleepily. Her eyes opened and stared up at Lena.

“G’morning.”

“Morning,” Lena replied. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, I—oh geez, did we sleep like this all night? You must be so uncomfortable.” She sat up and moved away from Lena.

“It’s fine, really. Nothing a hot shower won’t cure.” She noticed the pinkness of Kara’s cheeks appear after her comment and smiled to herself. “There’s something I wanted to ask you about—”

“Here’s your coffee,” Lucy chirped, handing a cup to Lena. “Oh, hey Kara. Did you want some coffee, too?”

“Oh, yeah, that would be great. I’ll go get it.” She stood up, forgetting all about Lena’s question, probably intentionally, and walked toward the kitchen. Lena let out a sigh and followed them. Getting Kara alone appeared to be a challenge. She was always helping someone with something, or they were out on some kind of scavenging mission, or Lena was working on the garden. It had been about four months since Lena first joined the group and they all fell into a sort of routine. Lena would wake up, have coffee or tea, and work on the garden when they didn’t have anywhere else to go. Some of her seeds were sprouting, which was exciting for her, because she wasn’t sure if the soil had enough nutrients in it, or if the climate was right. While she was out watering them, Alex came outside looking a little worried.

“Alex? Is everything okay?”

“Not exactly.”

Lena stood up and brushed her hands off on her pants – an old pair they’d found at a clothing store. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Kara, she’s in her rut.”

“Oh. Well, did you give her the suppressant drink?”

Alex nodded. “I did, but it isn’t working this time. She’s… I think she needs to have sex.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh. Um. Okay, well, I guess I’m the only candidate for that, then.”

Taking a step forward, Alex held her hands out and grabbed Lena by the arms. “No, Lena, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m not forcing you to do this.”

“But she’ll be in a great deal of pain if she doesn’t.” Alex nodded. “Then I don’t really have a choice.”

“Yes, you _do_.”

“Why don’t you take the group out? I could use some fertilizer if you can find it, or maybe some tubing and wiring I can turn into a drip system.”

“Lena—”

“I’ll be fine, Alex. She won’t hurt me.”

“I know, but,” Alex sighed, “she won’t be herself.”

“Don’t worry about me. I can handle your sister,” she winked. She walked inside, Alex trailing behind her. She washed her hands and face and changed out of her dirty clothes. Alex gathered everyone and they all packed up into the vehicles, leaving the two of them alone. Lena knocked on Kara’s door gently before opening it, nearly choking on the smell. It was worse than the first time and it filled the entire room. “Jesus, Kara.”

She walked toward the cage and saw Kara curled up on the floor. She turned off the mechanism that triggered the green lights and took the keys off the hook, unlocking the door. Before she could do anything, Kara swung the door open and pushed Lena against the wall, baring her teeth and snapping at her neck. Lena turned her head to the side submissively, releasing calming pheromones and Kara loosened her grip.

“Hey,” Lena said, grabbing Kara by the chin. “I know you’re still in there, Kara. I need you to listen to me, okay?” Kara nodded dumbly. “Good. I’m going to let you fuck me, but I’m not going to be used like some piece of omega meat. You’re going to wear an A-condom and you’re not going to be too rough. If I tell you to stop, you’re going to stop, is that understood?”

“Yes,” Kara leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Okay, let’s get you out of these clothes.” She lifted Kara’s shirt and tossed it onto the ground. She was still surprised by he muscles that hid underneath and she dragged her nails across the alpha’s abs. Her fingers ran across a large scar that spanned across the Kara’s ribs and leaned down to kiss it. Kara moaned softly and cradled the back of Lena’s neck. Lena untied the knot on Kara’s sweats and lowered them to the floor, waiting for her to step out of them. “Have you always looked like this, or is this another side-effect of the blast?” She touched the muscles on Kara’s thighs and gently ran her hands across her ass.

Kara looked down at herself. “Um, always have. I think.”

“Well, good for you,” Lena said amusedly. She gasped when she felt Kara press herself into her, feeling the hardness held within her briefs.

“Want you,” she growled, a low rumble coming from her chest.

“Be patient,” Lena replied, running her hands down the alpha’s arms. “Take my shirt off?” Kara acquiesced and lifted the hem of Lena’s shirt, pulling it over her head. She knew if she kept Kara focused, she wouldn’t lose control.

“Can I?” Kara tugged at the waist of her pants and she nodded. They slid down her thighs and Kara bent down, lifting one of Lena’s legs and pulling the pants off completely and then doing the same with the other leg. She stood up and put her hands under both of her thighs and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, taking her to the barracks. When they got there, Kara kicked two of the beds together and gently laid her down in the center. Kara sat back on her knees and reached behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra. Lena did the same and they both dropped theirs over the side of the bed. Kara crawled over Lena and kissed her, leaving all preamble behind. She dragged her teeth across Lena’s bottom lip and spread her legs wide open with her hands.

“You still smell so good,” Kara said, nuzzling behind Lena’s ear and kissing the soft skin there. She moved down her jaw to her neck and sucked and laved, leaving dark marks behind. Deft fingers moved up her ribs to her breasts and pinched one of her nipples, making her hips buck up into Kara’s stomach. Kara moved her mouth to the other breast and sucked the other already hardened nipple into her mouth. Lena dragged her fingers through Kara’s hair, scratching at her scalp and pulling her head closer, continuing to rub herself on anything she could reach. She whined pitifully when nothing pressed up against her hard enough and she heard Kara chuckle lowly.

“So desperate.”

“Yes, for you,” Lena replied. “Please, I need you.”

Kara peeled her soaked panties down her legs and threw them over her shoulder. Then she removed her own briefs, releasing her hard cock.

“Fuck,” Lena said, eyes growing darker. She pushed Kara onto her back and grabbed Kara’s dick, pumping it slowly.

“Oh shit,” Kara gasped. “Don’t do that.”

“You can get hard again,” Lena said matter-of-factly, ignoring the fact that Kara hadn’t orgasmed with her before. “Now, are you going to finally come for me?”

Kara only responded with a look of fire in her eyes as she turned them both over, Lena now on her back. Lena stared up at Kara, eyes heavy and chest heaving, waiting for Kara to slide inside of her and knot her. The alpha pulled out the a-condom and put it on herself before leaning down to kiss Lena’s stomach and hips. Even during her rut, Kara was gentle. She made sure Lena was okay and wasn’t in pain. Any other alpha probably would have thrown her onto her stomach or bent her over a table and fucked her until they were satisfied, not caring about her comfort at all.

“Please, Kara,” Lena cried desperately, trying to angle herself to line up the cock herself.

“Shh, I’ll take care of you. Be good for me,” Kara replied and Lena nodded. The alpha pushed herself inside slowly, allowing Lena to adjust with every inch. She felt her walls clench around the thickness of Kara and felt so deliciously full. She dug her fingernails into the skin of Kara’s shoulders and when Kara bottomed out, Lena threw her head back with a sharp inhale of breath. “That’s it,” Kara said soothingly, rubbing Lena’s hip with her thumb. She leaned forward and took Lena’s lips between her own and kissed her soundly, beginning to pull out and then pushed back in with a jerk of her hips.

Kara’s thrusts found a rhythm that worked, seemed to elicit those sounds she loved hearing from Lena and listened for other commands from her omega for her to follow. When Lena said she was close, Kara reached in between them and rubbed vicious circles around her clit until she felt her entire body tense up.

“Oh god, I’m coming. I’m coming,” Lena chanted and Kara continued to pound into her until she let out a silent gasp and arched her back up to the ceiling, slowing the rotations of her hips and lowering herself back onto the mattress. When her eyes opened again, she saw Kara looking at her reverently and Lena couldn’t help but feel frustrated.

“You still didn’t come?” When Kara shook her head, she pushed the alpha off of her and covered herself with one of the sheets. “I don’t understand. You say it’s not me, but it’s starting to feel like it is.”

“I swear it’s not.” Kara plucked at a thread on one of the blankets. “I guess it’s not a big deal to me.”

“It’s _always_ a big deal to alphas. You’re in the middle of your rut, you didn’t knot, you didn’t even orgasm. How is that not a big deal? And how do you manage to get through your ruts this way?”

“I don’t know, I just ignore it.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re the strangest alpha I’ve ever met. No alpha I know can just _ignore_ their ruts. They go feral, lose control, not to mention the pain.” Kara was biting her lip, looking embarrassed and then Lena placed a hand on her knee. “Have you—have you _ever_ had an orgasm?”

Kara turned her head away and Lena sighed. “Oh, Kara.”

“It’s really not an issue. I’m doing just fine! Orgasms are highly overrated, anyway.”

“Yeah, if you’re two married betas in a loveless marriage.”

Kara pouted. “It’s only gotten worse since the blast. I used to be able to ignore it pretty easily, especially with the strongest suppressants I could get prescribed, but with no medications readily available, it’s been harder—” Lena snorted and Kara frowned at her, clearing her throat. “It’s been more difficult to control, hence the cage.”

“I imagine the extra strength doesn’t help matters, either.”

“Not in this instance, no.”

“So, why is it that you don’t need to be in the cage now? Getting me off did the trick?”

Kara blushed furiously. “I guess so. Like I said before, it’s been a long time since I’ve been around an unmated omega, so maybe making you feel good gave me the endorphins I needed. And I really like doing things to you and don’t mind you not reciprocating.”

Lena scooted closer to Kara, hand still on her thigh. “Well, I still think I can help you out. You should let me try.”

The sound of the front door screeching open echoed through the building. Kara kissed her on the cheek. “It’ll have to wait.” She sped back to her room and threw her clothes back on, joining everyone else to see what they brought. Lena took her time and wrapped a sheet around herself while she tiptoed back to Kara’s room and got dressed. When she got to the mess hall, she was met by Brainy, who looked excited.

“We found some tubing that may work for the drip system. Come see.” He showed her the thin tubes that she should be able to cut and shape, and hopefully it would work.

“Do we know how much water is left in the well?” Lena asked.

“By my calculations, we should still have at least a year’s worth of water, but perhaps we should look into conserving, especially if we are going to begin gardening.”

“Well, we can start saving discarded water and using that to water the plants for now,” Kara suggested.

“Let’s make this tomorrow’s project,” said Alex. “I need a shower. Lena, today is your turn to make dinner.”

Kara perked up a bit. “I can help—if you want, I mean.”

Lena smiled. “That would be nice, thank you.” Alex rolled her eyes and left to get clothes out of the barracks. Kara started following Lena into the kitchen, but froze when she heard her sister’s scream.

“Kara! Did you fuck on my bed?!” 

* * *

Later that night, Alex, Kara, James and Lucy were busy playing some ridiculous card game and Lena and Brainy were sitting in the living room.

“I found something else that may assist you,” Brainy said, pulling a device out of his pocket. Lena took it and smiled.

“This will work. I just need to find a computer to plug it into.”

“I have been searching, but most are not in working condition. However, I imagine we can continue looking for parts and rebuild one together.”

“I think we just might be able to do that,” Lena grinned.

Through scavenges, Lena had been able to find a completely new wardrobe, which mostly consisted of t-shirts and loose-fitting pants, but she also found a dress that hugged her curves and was hiding it in her room for a special occasion. While Lucy and James were busy fucking out their synchronized rut and heat, Alex and Brainy were tuning up their vehicles outside, leaving Lena and Kara to do whatever they wanted for that afternoon. Lena had saved up some berries from their last excursion and took the old Pepsi from the kitchen, placing them into a bag. She knocked on the doorframe leading into Kara’s room and the alpha looked up and her jaw practically dropped to the floor when she saw Lena.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here.”

“Wow. I, uh, yes. I—absolutely.”

Lena smiled slyly and turned around, putting an extra sway to her hips while she walked away, leading Kara outside to the back of the building. Lena laid down a blanket on the ground and sat down, Kara joining her. She took the berries and soda out of the bag and placed them in between herself and Kara.

“What’s the occasion?” Kara asked.

“It’s my birthday,” Lena said flattening the skirt of her dress.

“Oh, wow! How are you keeping track of days? I lost track years ago.”

Lena took a berry and popped it into her mouth. “Length of days, position of stars. I don’t know if it’s today exactly, but it’s around this time.” She tossed a berry at Kara, whose reflexes were sharp and caught it in her mouth.

“Well, happy birthday,” Kara said with a gentle grin. “Should we try this?” she asked, picking up the can of soda. Lena nodded and she flicked the top open. She handed it to Lena, so she could take the first sip, which she did. It was sickeningly sweet and much thicker than it should be. She grimaced and handed the can to Kara.

“That good?” she laughed. Kara took her own sip and choked on it. “Oh, gross.”

They traded off feeding each other berries and lying down, watching the clouds roll by when Kara shot up. “Hang on a sec.” She ran off across the horizon and came back a minute later holding a bouquet of weeds that could pass as wildflowers. “Here, I got these for you.”

Lena looked at the plants and smiled. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” She set it off to the side and pulled Kara by her collar, crashing their mouths together and pushing Kara onto her back. She climbed on top, straddling her, and rubbed herself on Kara’s abs.

“Want to give me another birthday gift?” she asked slyly.

“Anything,” Kara replied.

Lena leaned forward, her breath hot on Kara’s skin. She nipped at her ear and kissed below her earlobe. “Let me try to make you come, and then you can make me come as many times as I can handle.”

Kara let out a shuddering breath and nodded her head. Lena was about to unbutton her pants when Kara stopped her. “Wait, not here.” She stood up and helped Lena stand, gathering the blanket and further within the compound. There weren’t a lot of trees or bushes to hide behind, but there was a storage shed that they used to put extra equipment in. Lena reminded herself to thank James for putting the couch in there, because she’d originally thought it was a stupid idea, but sometimes they used it if they needed to get away and have some alone time. She pushed Kara down to sit and knelt between her legs. Running her hands up and down Kara’s thighs, she watched the alpha let out a shuddering breath as she gripped the edge of the couch cushion.

“Are you ready?”

“Y-yeah,” Kara replied. Lena smiled and undid her pants, folding them down.

“Lift up your butt.”

The alpha did as she was told and Lena continued peeling Kara’s pants down her legs. She could see the semi-hard bulge poking out of Kara’s briefs and there was a small dot of wetness seeping through. Lena could feel her mouth water and after she removed Kara’s pants completely, she couldn’t help but slide her hand through the front slit and wrap her hand around Kara’s thickness. With a sharp yelp, Kara’s hips bucked up into Lena’s hand as she gripped the couch harder, fabric ripping between her fingers. Lena’s thoughts shifted from nervousness to determination when she saw how Kara reacted to her touch. She was going to make the alpha come. She _wanted_ to. It was the first time where Lena had been so concerned about getting someone else off, but she just wanted to make Kara feel good, make her happy.

“Just relax, okay? If you start to feel uncomfortable or want me to stop, just say so.”

She rubbed her thumb around the reddened tip of Kara’s cock, spreading the precum around it before leaning her head in and swirling her tongue around it.

“Oh, _Jesus fuck_ ,” Kara cried, jerking her hips forward.

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you,” Lena said, curling her lip into a smirk.

“So do you, apparently,” Kara quipped back. Her eyes were dark and intense and it made Lena rub her thighs together, but she needed to be patient. She tugged at the elastic band of Kara’s briefs and the alpha lifted herself up again, so Lena could take them off. With her bottom half completely nude, Kara unbuttoned her shirt and it fell off her shoulders. Lena darted her tongue across the swollen tip of Kara’s cock again and the alpha hissed through her teeth. Emboldened, Lena wrapped her lips around it and sucked gently, letting her tongue flick across the tip before she took more into her mouth.

Kara whined loudly and brought a hand down to cradle her cheek, hips twitching and resisting the urge to thrust deeper. Lena took this to mean she was doing well enough and retracted before wrapping her hand around the base of Kara’s cock and dipping her head in again and dragging her tongue underneath the shaft.

“Oh god, you’re really good at this,” Kara said, breath hitching in the back of her throat. “So good at taking my cock.”

Lena groaned, wanting to take her other hand and shove it between her legs, but she wasn’t going to let herself come before Kara. She could feel how wet she was and how soaked her underwear was getting and she knew Kara could smell her. She continued bobbing her head up and down Kara’s cock, twisting her hand around the shaft as she pulled her mouth up and pushed it back down. She released Kara with a _pop_ and looked up at her with starry eyes.

“Is this feeling good?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah, it feels really good. If it’s taking too long, it’s okay. We can do you first.” Lena shook her head and waved her alpha’s resistance away like a bug.

“No, I want to do this, want to make you feel good. I want to know what it feels like when you come inside my mouth.”

Kara took in a sharp breath and rolled her head back, so Lena continued on, trying different things to see what Kara reacted to more. She appeared to really like it when Lena sucked hard on the tip, so she did that. Somewhere along the way, Kara had taken her bra off, so Lena reached up to take one of Kara’s nipples between her fingers, pinching it and rubbing her thumb across it. That made Kara thrust her hips hard, nearly choking Lena, but the grip on her hair pulled her back just enough. She knew Kara was holding back, not wanting to hurt her, but Lena also knew Kara needed more. It was probably why she was so hesitant before, because she didn’t want to hurt her, but Lena wanted Kara to come so badly. She _needed_ it.

“You can fuck my mouth,” Lena said, voice hoarse and tongue heavy. “If that’s what you need.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Lena assured her. “Come take what you need.” She sat back on her knees and opened her mouth wide, hearing a rumbling growl come from Kara.

“Squeeze my thigh if you need me to stop,” she instructed and Lena nodded once before her mouth was being filled with Kara’s cock. Kara held her by the back of the head and thrust into her, the tip hitting the back of her throat. She did her best to relax, tears formed at the corners of her eyes the deeper Kara went, as she held onto the edge of the couch.

Kara started grunting expletives, praising Lena for taking her so well. She didn’t know how much time passed, but her throat was raw and Kara continued pounding herself into Lena’s mouth, making frustrated whines with every thrust. Lena moved her hands from the couch and experimentally ran them up Kara’s thighs to her stomach, until they reached the alpha’s breasts and pinched both nipples. The sound that came from Kara’s mouth echoed through the small room and was a sound Lena would never forget.

“Oh, _fuck, fuck, yes_! I think I’m coming.” Her fist tightened in Lena’s hair as she fucked the omega’s mouth relentlessly.

Soon enough, Lena felt the warm spurts of come shooting into her mouth and down her throat. She had trouble catching her breath and needed to squeeze Kara’s thigh, and the alpha released her head, but Lena kept her hand on Kara’s shaft, pumping it up and down as come continued flowing out. When she caught her breath, Lena attached her mouth around Kara again, hollowing out her cheeks and drinking in everything Kara had to offer and when Kara was finally done, she slumped onto the back of the couch, breathing heavily, muscles contracting and twitching as she came down from her orgasm. Lena kissed her knee and felt rather proud of herself.

Kara opened her eyes, but kept staring at the ceiling. “My god, does it feel like that every time?”

“More or less,” Lena grinned. She tried to ignore the feeling between her leg, the pulsing from her clit. She didn’t want to pressure Kara into continuing if she didn’t want to. As if she read her mind, Kara sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

“Your turn?” she asked.

“If you’re not too tired,” replied Lena.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “I’m not tired. If I recall correctly, I was told I would get to fuck you until you couldn’t handle it anymore.” She licked her lips and pulled Lena up and onto her until both legs were straddling her and kissed her hard. Kara’s tongue pushed itself between her lips and found hers. She could feel Kara getting hard again and she ground her hips down and she felt hands grip her ass and pull her forward.

Kara flipped her over easily until she was bent over the arm of the couch. Her pants and underwear were quickly torn down to her knees while she felt Kara sit up behind her. She had taken a condom out of her pants pocket and ripped the foil with her teeth, sliding it down her cock before lining herself up.

“How do you want it?” she asked, rubbing a hand up and down the small of her back. A feeling of adoration bloomed in Lena’s chest when Kara asked and part of her wanted Kara to go slow, take her time, but the other part wanted her cunt to be completely filled and wanted Kara to rail her until she passed out. The latter won out.

“Hard and fast,” is all she said and she heard Kara groan behind her before she inched her cock forward, sticking the tip in and waiting a few seconds until she pushed herself all the way in. Kara leaned forward, her body completely encompassing Lena’s, and kissed her shoulder and neck.

“Hold on,” she whispered. Lena gripped onto the arm of the couch when Kara sat back up, held onto her hips, and started pulling out before thrusting in back with a hard jerk of her hips. Lena’s head sagged down to her chest as she let out a guttural moan, wanting Kara to do that again. Luckily, Kara felt the same and she began a pattern of pulling out to the tip of her cock and rocking her hips back in hard. She started a consistent pattern, pulling out and pushing in, digging her fingertips into the soft skin of Lena’s waist. Lena knew it wouldn’t take her long, since she’d been holding back ever since her lips touched Kara’s cock, so the second she felt fingers on her clit, she came with a loud cry, body shaking through the aftershocks, but she wasn’t anywhere close to being done. She pushed Kara back onto the couch and straddled her, lowering herself onto Kara and fucking herself until she came again. It wasn’t until three orgasms later that Lena had to tap out and she and Kara curled up on the couch while they caught their breath.

“How do you feel?” Lena asked.

“I feel like I’ve been missing out on so much,” Kara said with a laugh. “The feeling was indescribable, like something had just flipped a switch inside me and now I see things so much clearer. Thank you for giving that to me,” she said, kissing the top of Lena’s head.

“Well, I can’t say it was completely selfless of me,” replied Lena. “I got five orgasms out of it, myself.”

Kara stared at her with a strange look on her face, but wiped it away with a smile. “Happy birthday, Lena.”

They got dressed and cleaned up as best they could. Lena hoped Alex didn’t own a blacklight and she shut off the light before they left the shed. Kara reached over to grab Lena’s hand, threading their fingers together and smiling at her. She brought their hands to her lips and kissed Lena’s knuckles. When they were walking back toward the main building, they heard heavy footsteps behind them and Kara turned around, shielding Lena behind her. A woman fell at their feet, clearly dehydrated and clothes were bloody. She lifted her head and Lena peeked around Kara’s shoulder and they both spoke at the same time.

“Sam?”


	4. Chapter 4

Lena and Kara ran into the main building, Kara carrying Sam in her arms.

“Alex!” Kara shouted. Her sister emerged, eyes wide, coming to see what the matter was. They took Sam into the infirmary and when Alex realized who it was, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

“Oh my god, Sam?”

“We found her outside. I have no idea where she came from.”

Alex tamped down her emotions and got to work, checking Sam’s vitals. “She’s severely dehydrated and she has all these cuts on her arms. I’ll connect her to an IV and let her rest. We can question her when she wakes up." They left Alex to work and walked back out into the mess hall.

“Wait, you know who she is?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, she used to work for me—well, for my family. She was one of the people who was part of the resistance, so I lost track of her. How do you know her?”

“She is—was? Alex’s mate.”

“Small fucking world,” Lena breathed, shaking her head.

“Were you two close?” Kara asked.

“Closer than most, I suppose,” Lena answered. “I didn’t actively hate her, which says a lot. Most of the people who worked for my brother were assholes, but Sam just wanted to do the right thing.” Alex walked out, looking disheveled and pale.

“I can’t believe she’s here, alive,” she said. “I thought she was—” her voice broke and tears poured out as Kara rushed over to hug her and keep her from collapsing. Lena decided to give them some space and walked into the mess hall to update the rest. James and Lucy were sitting at a table and Brainy was in the kitchen making some tea.

“Was that Alex’s mate?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah,” replied Lena. “Pretty amazing.”

“They never told us what happened to her, just that she was ‘gone,’” James added. Brainy walked in with mugs of hot tea and set them down for everyone.

“She is fortunate that you two were out there,” he said.

Lena’s cheeks turned pink after remembering why they were out there in the first place. “Yeah, good timing.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. Kara and Alex joined them shortly after and Brainy fetched them both some tea. Alex began telling them about Sam, how they met and how they got separated. They’d just escaped from Metropolis when Lex started executing his plan and restricting the food and water within the city. With Sam, they headed across the country to try and find their mother, Eliza, but they got caught somewhere in Gotham and that’s where they’d gotten separated from Sam.

“We left her,” Alex said, looking completely despondent.

“All three of us probably would have died if we didn’t,” Kara said, trying to reassure her sister.

“ _She’s_ alive, Kara,” Alex bit back. “If she’s alive, we could have survived. I shouldn’t have listened to you.”

“Hey,” Kara growled. “I was doing what I thought was best. I’m sorry if my sister’s life was the most important thing to me at the time.”

“She’s my _mate_. I should have gone back to look for her. Or, _you_ could have. You were bestowed these great powers and what have you done with them? I wonder what Clark would have done with them instead.”

“Enough!” Kara yelled, slamming her hand onto the table and cracking it nearly in half. Lena reached out to calm her, but she pulled away and closed herself off in her room.

“Well, she is here now,” Brainy said, trying to placate everyone. “That is a stroke of good luck and whatever happened in the past happened in order for her to get here.”

Alex pushed herself away from the table and stormed off back into the infirmary.

Brainy watched her walk away and looked at the remaining people in front of him. “Was it something I said?”

James and Lucy got the barracks ready for another person and Brainy used their radio to see if he could find any information on where Sam came from, or any leads on more supplies. Lena walked to Kara’s room and knocked on the door softly.

“Kara, can I come in?”

The door swung open and Kara stood in front of her, eyes red and puffy. Lena gave her a sympathetic look and touched her cheek before being led inside. Kara sat on her bed and Lena sat next to her.

“Maybe Alex is right. I have these powers, I should be doing more with them.”

“No,” Lena said, putting a hand on Kara’s arm. “You still need to be smart and keep yourself safe. If you went out like a vigilante and let all the bad people out there know what you can do, they’d either try to kill you or want to use you for their own gain. You’re keeping your people safe.”

“Still, I should have looked for Sam. She and Alex would have looked for me,” a sob burst through her chest. Lena pulled Kara to her chest and held her while she cried, running a hand through her hair and rubbing her back. They laid down on the bed and rested until there was another knock on the door. James peeked his head in.

“Sam’s awake.”

Lena kissed Kara’s forehead and the alpha stirred. “Sam woke up.” Kara yawned and stretched her arms and legs, making Lena’s chest flutter. Kara really was like a giant cat sometimes.

“She’s probably going to be so stoked to see you,” Kara said, smiling up at her.

“Only one way to find out. Come on.” She patted Kara’s arm and the alpha rolled off the bed in a very ungraceful manner. They walked to the infirmary together and Kara and Alex continued to glare daggers at one another.

“Holy shit, Lena?” a voice said.

“Sam,” Lena replied affectionately, stepping forward. Sam reached out to her and Lena took her hand, squeezing it.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I would have bet you’d still be at LuthorCorp, trying to tear it apart from the inside.”

Lena laughed and ducked her head. “I tried, but Lex found out and exiled me.”

“Ah, right. Ever the loving brother. He always was a dickhead, looked like one, too.”

Kara suppressed a laugh and Lena rolled her eyes.

“It’s good to see you again, Little D,” Sam said to Kara and she leaned in kiss Sam’s forehead.

“You know I hate that nickname,” Kara said with a sour look on her face.

Sam grinned. “I know, that’s why I use it.”

They stayed to talk a little while longer until Alex shooed them all out to let Sam rest. Lena read to Kara until dinner was ready and they joined everyone else in the mess hall. Alex and Kara sat on opposite sides of the table and Sam looked between the two of them.

“You two fighting again?”

“No,” Alex said, staring into her bowl of chili.

“Right,” Sam replied disbelievingly. She looked over to Lena. “I gotta say, I missed you all.”

“Samantha,” Brainy interrupted, “I have been trying to locate your previous whereabouts, but have not been able to come up with any results. Might I ask where you’ve been all this time?”

“Brainy, she might not want to talk about it,” Alex said lowly.

Sam cleared her throat and shook her head, putting her spoon down. “No, it’s okay. When I got separated from Alex and Kara in Gotham, I survived on my own for a while, until I came upon a couple. They seemed nice enough, but it turned out they were cannibals, so I booked it out of there. I started hearing about stories of two women on motorcycles who were traveling around, causing all sorts of havoc, and I knew that had to be Alex and Kara, so I followed them, followed the stories. It was sheer luck that I found you two when I did. Probably wouldn’t have lasted another day after my water ran out.” Alex squeezed Sam’s hand. “So, whatever it is that you two are fighting about, knock it off. I’m here, I’m alive, and that’s that. Whatever happened before doesn’t matter.”

Alex looked at Kara and gave her a curt nod, which Kara returned, even though she kept her mouth pressed into a straight line defiantly.

The next couple of days were spent building up their garden. Sam helped Lena with their drip system, which would be much more efficient than watering them by hand. They could also connect the hoses to their waste water, which meant they were putting that to good use. Brainy continued searching for parts to build a computer, while the rest restocked their supplies and provisions, now that they had another mouth to feed.

While working out in the garden together, Lena was laying out the tubing while Sam worked on the spacing for each spout.

“So, have you found anyone yet?” Sam asked, bumping her shoulder into Lena’s.

“Sort of,” Lena mumbled. Sam leaned back and looked at her, Lena’s eyes betraying her as she watched Kara trying to teach Brainy how to properly throw a baseball.

“The _sister_?” Sam gasped. “Nice! When we worked at LuthorCorp, you wouldn’t have touched an alpha with a ten-foot pole.”

“It just kind of happened.”

Sam snorted. “That’s usually how things go. And with the world the way it is, your choices are pretty limited. Anyway, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Lena replied. “How are things between you and Alex?”

“Pretty rough. We’re getting to know each other again, trying to make up for lost time, but Alex has so much guilt weighing on her shoulders, no matter how much I tell her it’s all right.”

Lena hummed. “That’s what she and Kara were fighting about. Alex blames Kara for leaving you behind.”

Sam shook her head. “If they stayed and came back for me, they’d be dead. The only reason why I’m still alive is because I was able to hide.”

“What happened, anyway? How did you get separated?”

“Honestly, I don’t remember. One minute, we’re all together looking through a department store for food and the next, the entire place is being shot up by LuthorCorp goons. Kara was working on disarming them and Alex was covering her, but I was trying to go around the other side of them when some asshole caught me and dragged me out. I had a knife in my boot he didn’t see, stabbed him right in the eye. By the time I got back, Alex and Kara were riding off and I had to hide in a dumpster until the others left. I don’t blame them. They were under heavy fire, so they had to get out.”

“God, Sam. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m here now. But what’s the plan? Are we just out here surviving, or are we actually going to take down your brother?”

Lena shook her head. “I have an idea that Brainy is helping me with, but it’s been a slow process.”

“Well, fill me in. Maybe I can help. After that, you can tell me how hung Kara is.”

“Jesus Christ,” Lena said under her breath.

* * *

Later that night, Lena found Kara sitting on the hood of the old car that she used to take her frustrations out on. Lena climbed up and joined her.

“You weren’t at dinner,” she said.

Kara shrugged. “Wasn’t hungry.”

“Kara, you’re always hungry. What’s wrong?”

Kara let out a huff of frustration. “I’m glad Sam’s back, I am, but all it does is remind me how I failed, how I didn’t save Sam.”

“I keep telling you that you’re doing your best—”

“My best isn’t good enough! I see you rubbing your thigh sometimes. I know the bullet wound still hurts you.”

“And I keep telling you that if you hadn’t been where you were, I would be dead. You’ve saved my life twice now.” She takes Kara by the chin and turns her face toward her. “We’re all doing our best out here, okay? Your sister’s guilt shouldn’t be your own.” Kara leaned in to kiss Lena, taking her by surprise, and she moaned into the alpha’s mouth. When they broke apart, Kara had that same look on her face that she had on Lena’s birthday, but hopped off of the car before she could question it.

“Should we go inside?”

“Um, I think Sam and your sister are getting… reacquainted.”

Kara tilted her head in confusion, then the gears started working and her eyes popped wide open. “Oh. Oh no. Ew. God, get that image out of my head.”

Lena laughed and lied back down on the car hood. “Come here, let me tell you about the constellations that I can remember.”

When they deemed it safe to go back inside, Lena went to her room to get some clothes before she showered. She could hear a crash and then Kara screaming for Alex.

“You had sex on my bed?!”

“Fair’s fair,” Alex yelled from the kitchen and Kara ran in, as her sister jumped out the front window, being chased around the tables of the mess hall. Sam walked by and stood next to Lena, chuckling to herself.

“Our mates are fighting again.”

Lena sputtered. “Oh, no, she’s not my—"

Sam burst into laughter. “Oh, my god. You are too easy. Relax, I know you aren’t mated. Not sure what’s taking you so long, though.”

“We haven’t really talked about it.”

“No? Alphas usually want to stake their territory right away, let the others know what’s theirs.”

“Kara isn’t like that.”

Sam hummed, watching the two alphas wrestling each other. “Interesting.”

“Whatever, I’m going to shower.” She turned to leave and ignored Sam’s jab, saying Lena’s lucky that Sam has Alex, otherwise she’d be all over _blondie_.

When Lena got out of the shower, she found Kara stripping her bed, grumbling the entire time, throwing the soiled sheets out into the hallway. Lena stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching with an amused look on her face.

“Are you just going to stand there?” she screeched.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” Lena replied.

Kara huffed and gathered all of the sheets in her arms before breezing past Lena and stomping outside, dropping the linen into a tub of water. She would let it soak overnight and then wash it in the morning. She tried to walk past Lena again, but the omega grabbed her by the crook of her arm.

“Hey.”

“What?” Kara said a little too harshly.

“Excuse me?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. “You will not take that tone with me. I’m not the one you’re mad at.”

Kara gulped and darted her eyes to the ground. “I’m sorry. It’s just— _ugh_. Ever since Sam got back, Alex has just been so annoying and shirking off her responsibilities.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hands. “Cut her some slack, she just got her mate back after, what, two years? After thinking she was dead. I’m sure you’d feel the same way if your mate had been gone that long.”

“I’d feel that way if you were gone that long,” Kara murmured, nuzzling her face into Lena’s neck. It made Lena’s heart skip a beat hearing Kara say that about her. They haven’t so much as even uttered the word ‘love’ in each other’s presence, let alone discussed becoming mates. Lena wasn’t sure where they stood and it hadn’t mattered. They cared about each other, that was what Lena knew.

“Kara, I—”

“Hey, you two better come in here and listen to this,” Lucy shouted from the doorway of the building. Kara kissed her on the cheek and headed back to the base, Lena following behind her. Everyone was huddled around Brainy and his radio and all Lena heard was static, but Brainy fiddled with a few knobs until it got clearer.

_If anyone knows of the whereabouts of one Kara Danvers, Lex Luthor is providing a year’s supply of water and food for her apprehension, alive. If Miss Danvers is out there and listening, turn yourself in, or all water supplies to citizens will be cut off completely. You have one week._

The look on Kara’s face was indescribable, but Alex looked worried. “How does he even know who you are?”

“Told you stories were going around,” Sam said. “They were talking about a woman with superhuman strength all over the towns I went to.

“Lex must want to use you to strongarm his resistors,” James said gravely. “Kara’s a weapon.”

Kara didn’t say a word, just walked straight to her room and started packing things into her bag. Lena followed her and watched.

“You aren’t seriously thinking of going, are you?”

“If I don’t, people will die,” Kara said, throwing a couple shirts into her bag, followed by some flint and clipped a knife to her beltloop.

“Kara, stop,” Lena frustratedly took the bag out of Kara’s hands and threw it to the side. “You can’t go. Lex will either force you to do horrible things, or he’ll kill you.”

Kara calmly walked past her and picked her bag back up and continued packing. “I don’t have a choice.”

“You _do_ have a choice,” Lena cried desperately. She tugged at Kara’s collar, willing her to look at her. “Choose me.” Kara’s eyes bore into her then and she cupped the alpha’s face in her hands. “We’ll fight him. I have a plan that Brainy’s been helping me with. We have a week before Lex stops handing out water. We just need to work faster.”

“What’s the plan?”

“I took a USB loaded with a virus out of LuthorCorp before I left. I knew Lex was probably going to catch me eventually, so I took a failsafe with me in case he did. His entire compound is run on solar energy and this virus will completely shut down his entire system. I just need to find a working computer and somehow hook it up to one of his system.

“Oh, that’s all? Do you have a death wish? LuthorCorp will be the most guarded area in the entire country. How do you expect to get inside? There are only seven of us.”

“The resistance is bigger than you think. Brainy can broadcast on a secret channel.”

Kara shook her head. “No, I’m not risking anyone else’s life. I’m going.” She brushed past Lena.

“Do you love me?”

Kara froze in the doorway. “What?”

“Do you love me?” Lena repeated.

Kara turned to face her, eyes full of truth. “More than anything. Can’t you tell?”

Lena took a step forward and brought their foreheads together. “Then don’t go. Stay here with me. Let us figure something else out, please.”

Kara closed her eyes and breathed her in, gripping onto her arms. “Okay. Okay, I’ll stay.”

* * *

With Sam and Lena’s help, Brainy was able to send out a message on what Sam was told was the resistance’s frequency. They told everyone to head to Metropolis for their last stand against Lex. While preparing and packing, Lena headed outside to pick the last haul from her garden when someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed loud enough for Kara to hear her before a hand was clamped down on her mouth.

“Shut your filthy hole,” a familiar, grating voice said. “Looks like you’ve been fraternizing with the wrong people, Lena.”

Kara came rushing out and when she saw Otis holding Lena, her mouth formed a scowl and she tightened her hands into fists.

“You are a hard woman to find, Kara Danvers,” Otis sneered. “Good to see Lena here is alive and well, too. I really was hoping those idiots at the Road wouldn’t rip her in half. Good thing you were there. Right place, right time, as usual.”

“Let her go,” Kara growled.

“Oh no, you don’t get to make the demands here.”

Kara started to charge at him and Otis took out a glowing green rock out of his pocket. Kara froze in place and doubled over in pain, falling to the ground, writhing. A loud bark of a laugh came from Otis.

“Lex said this would work, but I didn’t actually believe him. Who knew that a little rock would beat the _Supergirl_? Put her in the van.” Two men grabbed Kara and Otis locked the rock around Kara’s neck in some sort of neck collar. He squeezed his arms around Lena tightly until she had trouble breathing, whispering into her ear, “Lex sends his regards.” He hit her with the butt of his gun and she lost consciousness, dropping to the floor.

When she came to, everything was blurry and all she heard were shouts as she was dragged away from an engulfing heat. Her eyes opened and everything was on fire - their building, the garden, the storage shed, everything.

“Pick her up and let’s go!” Alex yelled.

Someone lifted her up and started walking. Her head was still heavy with fog, but she could make out James’ face.

“Kara,” she mumbled, her throat feeling like sandpaper.

James looked at her gravely. “Lex’s men took her. We’ll get her back.”

“We need to find shelter and supplies. I can’t believe everything is gone,” Lucy said. “Do we have any idea where we’re going?” 

“Alex said they’re most likely taking Kara back to Metropolis, so that’s where we’re going,” replied James. Lena’s head started to get foggy again and she just wanted to sleep, but she knew if she had a concussion, that was the last thing she should be doing. Her heart sank after realizing everything in the bunker was destroyed. “Brainy, the virus.”

Brainy jogged up to her and James and smiled at her, pulling the USB out of his pocket. “I took the liberty of taking this for safekeeping after Lex’s threat. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I could kiss you,” Lena said, overjoyed.

“As much as I would appreciate that, I do not think I would appreciate Kara’s fist making contact with my face.”

They walked for hours with Alex and Sam scouting up ahead of them. They signaled to everyone to stop off the side of the main road.

“We need water and food. There’s a gas station up ahead, but we need to be careful. We don’t have much ammunition left.”

They got to the gas station and checked things out. It had already been ransacked, but there were still a few things they could use for tinder to build a fire. They took what they could and found a place to sleep for the night. Staying at the gas station would only bring other people, so they opted to find some place else to go. They passed a rock formation that would serve as cover and stopped there for the night. Lucy made a fire while Alex checked everyone’s packs for supplies. Everyone had one canteen full of water, a few packages of rations, and whatever else they thought would be important, but it wouldn’t last long. Sam gave Lena a sip of her water and put a head on her shoulder.

“Otis had this green rock that hurt Kara. Is it the same thing that kept her in the cage?”

Alex nodded. “We saw it near the blast site when I found Kara and I didn’t know what it was, so I took a few pieces before I knew that it was hurting her. I was able to use just a fraction of it in the lights, so it was more uncomfortable, rather than painful, unless she got too close to the bars. Lex must have gotten ahold of some, too.”

“I should have been more careful,” Lena admonished herself.

“It would have happened to any of us,” Lucy assured her. “They came out of nowhere. Kara didn't even hear them coming.”

Each person took turns keeping watch while the others slept. While it was Lena’s turn, she couldn’t stop thinking about Kara, worried about what they were doing to her, if they were torturing her. She wasn’t a religious woman by any means, but she prayed to anyone who was listening that they’d find her in time. When dawn broke, Lena was still awake. She hadn’t woken Sam to tell her it was her turn and just stood watch the rest of the night. Sleep wasn’t going to come easily for her, anyway.

“Hey,” Sam yawned. “You didn’t wake me up.”

“Wasn’t tired,” Lena replied.

Sam sat down next to Lena, leaning up against the rock wall. “We’re going to find her.”

“You don’t know that. Lex is smart. He’ll probably keep moving her around.”

“No, but I know you. You’re stubborn and you go after what you want, what you think is right. You think anyone would have gotten themselves exiled from LuthorCorp?”

“You did,” Lena smiled.

“Yeah, and so did you. We’re going to finish this,” she held her hand out, palm up, “together.” Lena slapped her hand down and wrapped her fingers around Sam’s. After everyone else started waking up and eating their breakfast, they got packed up and started moving again. At the rate they were going, it would likely take them weeks to get to Metropolis. They needed to find faster transportation.

That’s how things went for the next few days – they walked, found shelter, slept, conserved what they could, scavenged what they could. With no fresh water anywhere, they took their chances with boiling rainwater, or other questionable water. Food was becoming scarce and they normally only ate half of their normal rations a day.

While walking, Brainy collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration. James carried him the rest of the way while Alex took his provisions, which weren’t much. Lucy was scouting up ahead when she heard someone coming and signaled to the rest to hide. They found some dry grass off to the side of the road and lay flat while a group of people traveled closer. Their vehicles stopped and someone got out of their car. It was a man with jet black hair and a long beard. He scanned the area, looking directly at them and started walking over.

“Come on out,” he called out. He was unarmed, which was unusual, but his companions were and they all had their weapons drawn. The group looked at each other and it was Lena who emerged first, holding her hands up.

“We don’t mean any harm, just trying to survive.”

“We don’t mean any harm, either,” the man said. “We—” he stopped and looked directly at Alex. “Alex? Alex Danvers?”

Alex squinted her eyes and tried to place the man. Her eyebrows shot up when she recognized him. “Holy shit, Clark?” She ran at him and hugged him hard while she was lifted into the air and spun around in a circle.

“Gosh, it is so good to see you. Where-where’s Kara?”

He let Alex down and she looked down at the ground. “She was taken.”

“Taken?”

“By Lex Luthor’s men. She has these powers and he’s probably going to try and use her. There’s so much to catch you up on, but we really need to get to Metropolis.”

“We’re heading to Metropolis, too. Heard a message through our radios.”

Alex smiled. “That was us. It was Lex’s sister’s idea, actually. Long story. But, god, it’s so good to see you. Kara’s going to be so happy.”

Clark chuckled. “Believe me, I know. You all look thirsty.” He waved to one of the other people and a woman walked up with a few canteens. “This is Lois, former reporter, now an agent of the resistance.”

Alex took the canteens gratefully and handed them out to the rest after taking a sip.

Clark nodded in Brainy’s direction. “Is he okay?”

“Dehydrated, not sure what else.”

Gesturing toward one of the cars, Clark told her to put him inside and then walked over to his vehicle. “Ride with me. There’s some things I need to tell you, too.” Everyone else piled into cars wherever there was room and they continued on their journey.

It turned out that Clark had been thrown hundreds of yards from the blast, which is why they couldn’t find him. He, too, had powers, but they were slightly different from Kara’s. He was still fast and strong, but instead of enhanced hearing and sight, he was able to blow ice breath and shoot fire from his eyes, which he happily demonstrated for Alex. They had a radio system between their cars and Lois spoke into it, giving directions and coordinates.

“How did you come across these people, anyhow?” Alex asked.

“Well, I found Lois first – or, rather, she found me. I was buck-naked, completely lost, had no idea where I was. She took me in, cleaned me up, and helped me learn how to control myself.”

“Power-wise and alpha-wise,” Lois winked and Clark blushed, nervously adjusting his new pair of glasses.

“How about you? How did you find your people?”

“After I found Kara, we kept moving around, keeping our heads down, and then we just kind of happened upon them. Lena’s a different story, though. Kara and I were over at the Road of Desecration doing some trading and she’d just been dumped there. Kara with her hero complex took it upon herself to save her from some handsy alphas and brought her back with us.”

“Imagine that, Lex Luthor’s sister. You sure we can trust her?” Clark asked.

“Your cousin does, and I trust her judgement.”

“Fair enough,” Clark grinned at the rearview mirror. They continued driving until it was time to switch drivers and stretch their legs a bit. Brainy had woken up and was very disoriented, but otherwise fine.

“So, what’s the plan once we get there? No idea how many other resistance members will be showing up from other parts of the country.”

“Lena and I have a plan to insert a virus into LuthorCorp’s computer system, but we will need access inside.”

“Leave that to me,” Lois said.

Alex gave her a funny look. “I thought you were a reporter.”

Lois smirked with a flick of her wrist. “ _Former_ reporter, now head of espionage.”

It was still going to take them at least another day of driving to get to Metropolis, but that gave them enough time to finalize their plans. One of the cars was completely full of weapons while another held fuel and provisions. They stopped just on the outskirts of the city, between it and the Road of Desecration. They all prepared and put on cloaks and hoods to disguise their appearance while they walked toward LuthorCorp and blended in with the rest of the citizens. Lucy and Lois knocked out a couple of guards and took their uniforms and split off with Lena. Thankfully, the uniforms included helmets that hid their faces. As they came upon the city square, there was a loud commotion going on and they went to investigate.

Lex was standing on a balcony, outside of the building and Kara was next to him with Otis and Lillian. Lena gasped at seeing her. Kara’s face was marred with cuts and bruises and she looked defeated.

“Citizens of Metropolis, it is time to demonstrate the abilities of my new bodyguard here. This is a real gun with real bullets.” He pointed it at someone standing at the other end of the balcony and fired, that person crumpling to the ground. Hushed whispers fell upon the people in the square, Alex and Lena gave each other a worried look. Lex then pointed the gun at Kara’s chest and Lena stopped breathing. Lex fired and Lena shut her eyes tight and turned away. She clutched at her chest and felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. When she heard cheers coming from the crowd, she looked up and saw Kara still standing there, unharmed.

Otis pulled Kara back inside and Lex turned to face everyone. “I’ve got my own superhero at my disposal, under my control. If anyone so much as whispers anything resembling dissent, I will send her after them.” He looked pointedly at his mother, making it clear that he meant _anyone_. They all retreated back inside and the group stayed together while everyone else dispersed.

“How do we get inside?” Sam asked. “There’s security everywhere.”

“Lois, Lena, and Lucy will have to go in first, find a way to install the virus and it’ll shut down their security systems. Then we should be able to overpower them,” said Alex. She looked up at the high-rise building, at least thirty stories tall. She hoped more people heard their broadcast.

Lois scoped out the side entrance of the building and Lucy and Lena followed. The guard at the door nodded at them and didn’t pay any mind when they walked right in. Lois found a console and started typing some things, finding a map of the entire building.

Lois pointed at the screen. “There, that’s probably where they’re keeping Kara. And this is their control room, best place to install the virus.”

Lena pulled the USB out of her pocket. “You and Lucy take this, I’ll go get Kara.”

“Are you sure? We shouldn’t split up,” said Lucy.

“It will be faster.” When Lucy gave her a concerned look, she squeezed her arm. “I’ll be fine. Now, go!” Lucy and Lois ran off in one direction and Lena ran in the other. The elevators were too risky, so she took the stairs all twenty-two flights up to what looked like a holding area. She held her gun close to her chest and took a deep breath before opening the door to the floor. Sure enough, there was a room where Kara was, only two guards stationed outside of her cell. She walked in briskly and greeted them with a wave.

“What are you doing here? Shift change isn’t for an hour.” Lena took the shock baton out of her belt loop and stuck it in the guard’s neck and before the other one could react, she hit him in the head with the butt of her gun, then shocked him unconscious. She quickly searched the console for the lock release and pressed it. Kara was curled up on the floor, unmoving. Lena stepped inside and knelt beside her.

“Kara,” she whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kara’s eyes blinked open and snarled and pounced on Lena, pushing her against the cell bars with her forearm. “Kara, it’s me. It’s Lena.”

Kara gasped, stunned, and backed off immediately. “Lena?”

She took her helmet off and dropped it to the floor. Kara wrapped her up in her arms and held her to her chest, grabbing her by the sides of her face and crashing their lips together desperately.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I thought you were—I saw them blow up the bunker and I couldn’t see you,” tears fell freely and Lena fruitlessly wiped them away.

“I’m here,” she said, pressing their foreheads together. “Come on, we need to go. Lucy and Lois have the virus.”

“Who’s Lois?” Kara asked.

Lena smiled. “There’s a surprise for you outside.”

They were just about to leave the room when Lex and Otis stood in their way. “Lena,” Lex said smugly. “So nice to see you again.”

Lena clenched her jaw. “Can’t say the same for you, but you should get some new help. Otis seems to be inept at his job.” Otis growled and stepped forward before Lex held up a hand.

“Well, at least now I get to thank you for leading us to Kara. We’d been looking for her for quite some time.” Lena blinked back in confusion and Lex laughed to himself. “What, you didn’t think I’d willingly let you leave LuthorCorp alive, did you? It was all a part of my plan. I’d heard of a group of do-gooders, one having special abilities, so I used you as bait.” He pulled out a device from his coat pocket and flicked a switch. Kara’s collar turned green and she collapsed, screaming in pain. Lex flipped the switch back and flipped another one and Kara’s collar turned red. “You see, I had time to do my research and find a way to control our little pet here. The green rocks found at the blast site appear to weaken and hurt her, but there were also red ones, probably a mutation. This one seems to drive her mad, make her a little rabid. I haven’t seen what happens when she’s around an unmated omega yet, but I’d love to find out. Have fun, you two.”

Lex and Otis left the room and Kara stalked Lena, circling her. Her eyes glowed red and she looked wild.

“Kara, it’s me. I know you’re still in there.”

Kara continued making calculating moves toward her, eyeing her like prey. She was quick and used her speed to pounce on Lena, pushing her against the wall, pressing herself into the omega, snapping her teeth at her neck. “You want this, I can smell it,” said Kara, inhaling deeply.

“Please don’t do this,” Lena begged. “I know you’re still in there. You’re still _good_.”

“You don’t know anything!” Kara snarled, pushing herself away from Lena. “I’ve been holding back in some way my entire life. I finally feel free. Your brother gave me this freedom.”

“My brother is using you, can’t you see that? You’re just a toy to him, something he can exploit. This isn’t you.”

Kara shook her head, warring with herself, feeling the pull from both sides. Against her better judgement, Lena took a step forward and reached out for Kara, cupping her cheeks. The alpha tried to move away, but Lena held onto her.

“You’re _good_. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met and I love you.” Her eyes pleaded with the other woman, willing her to fight. "I love you, Kara."

Kara let out a pained whine and her breath shuddered. “I... love you... too.” She grabbed the collar around her throat and used her strength to tear it off her neck. She let the pieces fall to the ground and pulled Lena to her chest. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” She ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, scratching her scalp gently.

“He had the green rocks activated the whole time, so I couldn’t get it off sooner. He’d turn up the power if I disobeyed. It hurt so much, Lena.”

“You’re okay now. Let’s get out of here.” They walk toward the door and open it, startled by the figure standing in front of them and Kara’s about to throw a punch when she looks into his eyes.

“C-Clark?”

“Hey, Kara,” he smiled. Kara threw herself at him, wrapping him up in her arms with tears falling freely.

“How?” she sobbed, unable to get anything else out.

“It’s a long story,” he chuckled, hugging her back. “I’ll tell you all about it, but we need to get Lex.” Kara wiped her face and nodded her head, sobering herself, knowing they still had a job to do. She grabbed both Clark and Lena’s hands in her own and squeezed.

“Together?”

Clark nodded in agreement and Lena smiled at her. It was time to finish this.


	5. Chapter 5

Lois and Lucy fought their way to the control room and Lois took her spot at the console while Lucy covered her.

“So, how do things work with Clark?” Lucy asked.

“How do you mean?” Lois answers, still typing away, trying to get into the mainframe.

“Well, I’m assuming you’re shacking up with him,” Lucy turned her head a bit. “He’s got powers, right? Strength and speed just like Kara? How does it work? How does he not fuck you into the floor?” She looked genuinely curious, but still embarrassed to be asking.

Lois snorted. “Why don’t you ask Kara?”

Lucy wrinkled her nose. “Because she’s like my sister. I like to be in her business, but not that far into her business.”

With a laugh, Lois explained that Clark had to be extra mindful of his strength and it took them a while to practice and get the hang of it. It was difficult at first, lots of broken furniture, but they eventually figured it out.

“Okay, I think I’m in. Let’s see if Lena’s virus works.” She pulled out the USB and inserted it into the console, running the program and letting it do its thing. Lines and lines of code filled the screen and it appeared to be taking over the system. “I think we got it. It may take a few minutes to take over the whole system, but at least it’s started,” Lois said proudly. She gave Lucy a high five and they impatiently waited for the status bar to reach a hundred percent.

The lights throughout the building started flickering and the backup generators kicked in. Lena guided them to Lex’s office, where he was most likely hiding out. The trio stood outside of the door and listened. Kara heard shuffling and Lex barking out orders. They sounded panicked, so Lucy and Lois must have been successful.

“They’re inside,” Kara whispered.

“How do you want to do this? He’s probably got armed guards in there,” asked Clark.

Kara shrugged. “You know me. I’m not one to hold back. On three?”

Clark nodded, but Lena hesitated.

“Wait, what if he has more of those green rocks? He’d be prepared.” Lena knew her brother and knew that he would never allow himself to be caught off-guard. If anything, he was probably luring them all into a trap, but she knew they couldn’t wait long.

“We’ll just have to take our chances and hope that Lois and Lucy got the virus installed,” Kara said. “Stay back here,” she directed at Lena and nodded to Clark. They steeled themselves and Kara kicked the door in. Lex’s office was large and filled with books and records with a record player. It had shelves filled with alcohol and glassware, all things he’d outlawed.

She and Clark rushed around, disarming who they could, but they didn’t see Lex off to the side with a weapon drawn. He fired at Clark first, shooting a glowing green net at him and it wrapped him up as he screamed and writhed in pain. Kara got to him and ripped the gun out of his hand, breaking it in half and throwing both pieces aside.

She grabbed Lex by the throat and pushed him up against the wall with enough force to crack the paint. She had murder in her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks. Lex was grasping and scratching at Kara’s wrist and arms, trying to get her to loosen her grip, but she tightened it instead, lifting him off the ground.

After freeing Clark, Lena took a few cautious steps forward and got into Kara’s peripheral. “Kara,” she said gently. “Kara, you don’t want to kill him. This isn’t you.”

“He’s hurt so many people. He deserves to die,” Kara gritted. Lena touched her cheek, softly rubbing it with her thumb.

“He does, but not by your hand. Come back to me, baby, please,” she begged. It was the first time she used a term of endearment, the first time she ever felt right doing it. She knew if Kara killed Lex, she wouldn’t forgive herself and would carry it with her forever. Slowly, Kara released her grip on Lex’s throat and he fell, coughing and rubbing his neck. She wrapped her arms around Lena and embraced her tightly, burying her head in the omega’s neck, breathing in her scent. “I’ve got you,” Lena said, running a hand through Kara’s hair.

“Isn’t this touching,” Lex sneered, his voice rough and cracking. “You know you’ll never escape here. My army will kill all of your friends and then kill both of you after they force you to watch.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Clark’s voice said from the doorway with Lois and Lucy behind him. “We infected your system with a virus and it should be taking over right about,” all the screens and consoles went dark and started rebooting, “now.”

“ _No!_ ” Lex shouted. Lucy pulled out some handcuffs that were on the stolen uniform and put them around Lex’s wrists. She and Lois escorted him out and the others followed. They descended to the ground floor and threw Lex onto the concrete of the square. Lena announced that her brother was no longer in control and unless the rest of his army wanted to risk fighting against Kara and Clark, and the rest of the resistance, they would stand down. One-by-one, they all dropped their weapons to the ground and got on their knees. 

Kara and Clark made their way to the dam – Kara with her speed and Clark, who could apparently fly.

“You can fly?!” Kara shouted up at her cousin a hundred feet in the air. Clark just shrugged. “That is _so_ not fair.” Together, Kara and Clark opened up the dam and let the water flow freely through the city out to their dried-up rivers and streams. The people rejoiced and the children began to play in the water. The rest of the resistance began handing out food to people.

They held a vote on what to do with Lex and Otis, and the consensus was to take them out to the Road of Desecration and let them fend for themselves. It was essentially sending them both to their deaths, but it was the best option that didn't involve outright murder.

Eventually, after things settled, Lena started teaching groups of people how to farm, while Brainy and James taught people how to hunt. They would need to conserve what little wildlife they had, so they’d need to find a way to either domesticate these animals, or only hunt in phases, to let them repopulate.

Lena reopened LuthorCorp, reuniting with Lillian, who’d apologized for letting Lex throw her out and being weak. Lena told her she understood and they were all just trying to survive. Together, they rebuilt the company and used the technology to find a way to make sustainable hyrdopower through the dam, as well as solar.

Kara and Clark kept watch for any dissenters, but most people were just happy to have fresh food and water again. It wasn’t going to happen overnight, but eventually, they’d get their civilization back. In their spare time, they caught each other up on their lives, talked about their respective partners.

Sam helped Lena out in LuthorCorp, becoming head of the new R&D division, which was both a blessing and a curse. Being able to work closely with Sam was fulfilling, but it also meant she was asked invasive questions, like why she and Kara hadn’t mated yet.

“We will when the time’s right,” Lena huffed. “There’s no rush, is there?”

“We’re in the middle of an apocalypse. Who knows what will happen?”

Lena frowned and rolled her eyes. “She knows how I feel about her. I don’t need a bite mark to prove it.” Sam raised an eyebrow and watched Lena struggle with a pipette as she broke the thing in half and sighed. Sam didn’t push the issue further, but it planted a seed in Lena’s mind and now she wondered why Kara hadn’t asked to mate with her yet. It honestly didn’t matter to her, but now she wanted to know. “Damn it, Sam,” she muttered as she stormed out of the lab. She found Kara in the cafeteria, eating with Clark, Alex, and James when she threw the door open and walked right up to Kara.

“Why don’t you want to mate with me?” she demanded. Kara’s mouth hung wide open, a spoonful of Spaghetti-O’s dropping into her lap.

“Uh…” she looked at the others for help, but they were already clearing up their plates and making a run for it.

Lena crossed her arms and tapped a finger on her arm impatiently. “Well?”

Kara smiled nervously and tried to reach out for Lena. “Baby—”

“Don’t ‘baby’ me!” she said while slapping Kara’s hands away. “All of our friends have mates, except for Brainy, and as far as I know, they didn’t wait long to give each other their bite marks. Do you-do you not want to be my mate?”

Kara stood up and cupped Lena’s cheeks. “Gosh, Lena, of course I do. I just wasn’t sure if you wanted to wait, or if maybe you wanted to just keep it the way things were going. I didn’t think mating was high on your priority list.”

“It wasn’t until Sam mentioned it,” Lena frowned.

“Hey,” Kara lifted Lena’s chin up until their eyes met. “If you want to exchange bite marks, I would be more than happy to. We can make it a whole thing. I can take you out on a date, we can dance, we can find a secluded area to do it, because I absolutely do not want to get interrupted or have Alex walk in on us.”

“That would be nice,” Lena said softly.

“Okay, then it’s settled,” Kara lowered her head and kissed her gently. Lena smiled into the kiss, licking Kara’s lower lip, and heard the alpha moan. She felt Kara’s hands on her hips and pulling her closer and all of her instincts told her to bend herself over the table and let Kara have her way with her, but she resisted. She broke the kiss and smiled playfully as she took a couple steps back.

“I look forward to our date. Tell me when I should be expecting you.” With one last look, she left the cafeteria and smiled to herself at the image of Kara frozen in place, knowing she would probably have to take care of herself after feeling the familiar bulge in her pants before she pulled away. She almost felt bad, but she also loved teasing Kara.

A couple days later, she was instructed not to go into the bedroom under any circumstances and was also told that Sam would need the day off work. Lena curiously accepted these terms and kept herself busy as best she could, but tried to pry information out of Alex.

“Don’t look at me, I have no idea what she’s planning. I’ve never seen someone go through so much trouble for some mating sex.”

“She isn’t like other alphas,” Lena reasoned.

“No, she definitely isn’t,” replied Alex. “You got a good one.”

Lena smiled. “I’m sure it had something to do with her upbringing, so I guess I should thank you for that.”

“Me?” Alex snorted. “I was a terror. It was mostly my mom.”

“She has your strength, though.”

Alex turned away. “Gross. You’re getting all sappy on me, Luthor.”

Lena nudged Alex’s shoulder. “I’m your sister-in-law, I’m allowed.” Before Alex could respond, Lena turned and walked away, going off to find something else to keep herself occupied. She decided to visit the greenhouses and see how they were getting along. Lucy had taken it upon herself to help there, teaching people how to do crop rotations and fertilize, as well as make a drip system that mirrored the one Lena had created.

Lucy ran up to her and held out her hand. “Look, Lena! Real strawberries.” Lena took one out of her hand and bit down into it, the juices trailing down her chin. It was the sweetest thing she’d had in recent memory and it brought back so many memories from her childhood, when her mother would make pancakes for her and Lex with fresh strawberries on top.

After a long day of observing and making sure the garden’s drip system would work, Lena retired to her home, which was one of the floors in LuthorCorp. They’d turned the whole building into a residence condo, allowing families to live there. She shared her floor with Kara and had decorated it with some of the things Lex had hidden away in his office. When she opened the door, she heard music coming from the record player and the entire floor smelled like food. She walked toward the kitchen area and saw Kara standing in front of the stove with a dish towel thrown over her shoulder.

She walked up behind the alpha and wrapped her arms around her torso, placing a kiss on the back of her neck, nuzzling her face in the baby hairs that poked out from the bottom of her bun. “It smells delicious,” she murmured.

“Why don’t you go shower while I finish up?” Kara suggested. She turned around and kissed Lena deeply as she moaned into the alpha’s mouth.

“Keep that up and you might get lucky tonight,” Lena smirked. She turned to head into the bathroom, turning on the shower. They’d outfitted every residence floor with kitchens and bathrooms. It had taken a while with a lot of laborious hours, but once they got it all done, they had working apartments. She let the hot water cascade down her naked body, letting the aches from the day wash away down the drain. She could hear Kara singing from the kitchen and it warmed her heart. Some days, she wanted to pinch herself, because she didn’t know how she got so lucky.

After drying herself off and changing into some nicer clothes, she walked back out into the kitchen, where Kara was plating up their food. She’d uncorked a bottle of wine and poured a couple of glasses. Handing one to Lena, they clinked their glasses together and took a sip. They sat down at their small kitchen table and started eating, telling each other about their day.

“Apparently, it’s strawberry season,” she chuckled.

“Oh gosh, I don’t even remember what a strawberry tastes like,” Kara sighed wistfully.

“I’ll try to smuggle some out next time I go down there,” Lena smiled. A comfortable silence befell them, but Kara was nervously picking at her food.

“Kara?”

The blonde smiled nervously. “Sorry, I had all of this planned out – dinner, dancing, I even booked a hotel room. But now I’m just wondering if it’s too much. I don’t want to pressure you or think that you have to go through this just because I want to or went through all this trouble.”

Lena chuckled to herself. “Kara, I told you I was ready for this. It’s going to be nice not having people giving me strange looks when I’m out working with the gardens. I want this.” She placed a hand on top of the alpha’s and squeezed. Kara relaxed a little and nodded. Lena tilted her head. “Hold on, dancing?”

Kara grinned sheepishly. “Well, not like going _out_ dancing, but we have Lex’s record player and records. It’s been so long since I’ve even thought about dancing and figured it’d be nice.”

“I’m surprised you know how to dance,” Lena smiled wryly.

“Hey!”

“Darling, you’re kind of clumsy. Remember the vase?”

“Okay, that wasn’t my fault. You grabbed me _down there_ and I wasn’t ready for it.”

“’Down there’? Really, Kara?” she looked at the woman across from her with an amused glint in her eye. She didn’t know why, but Kara’s innocence really did it for her and the way that Kara could switch instantly from a bumbling awkward mess to a hot, powerful alpha who could give her the strongest orgasms she’d ever had. In any case, she was getting mighty impatient and wanted Kara to mate her, if only to have Sam stop teasing her about it every day. Her nickname had become Crazy Plant Lady, since she spent most of her time in the greenhouses while everyone else tended to their pups and mates in between work.

In all honesty, Lena was comfortable with her life with Kara. They spent enough time together, had sex whenever they felt like it, didn’t really need to worry about much other than the odd scuffle between citizens over something mundane like whose turn it was to treat the water or Bob from parcel eight got an extra blueberry in their rations. Their life was good, for the most part, and she was ready to be mated. She _wanted_ to. She hadn’t ever given it a second thought before she met Kara, but now that she had, she wanted that bond, wanted to know that they’d love and protect each other no matter what.

“What are you thinking about?” Kara asked, rubbing her thumb across Lena’s knuckles. She just smiled back and stood up, taking a couple steps forward before standing in front of the other woman’s chair. She sat down on Kara’s lap, straddling it and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“How about that dance?” she purred.

Kara gulped and rested her hands on Lena’s hips, nodding. She stood up, holding Lena underneath her legs and walked them to the living room where the record player was, letting her down gently. Walking over to their shelves, she slid a record out and put it into the player, moving the needle to the correct position. The smooth sounds of a guitar riff and horn instruments came through the speaker and Lena recognized it as a song that Kara knew from before the blast. She snaked her arms around Kara’s shoulders and held herself close, feeling the warmth of the alpha’s hands on her waist as they swayed to the music. Kara buried her nose in Lena’s hair and pressed her lips to her head, breathing her in.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Lena smiled, looking up at Kara, her chest blooming with a feeling she never thought she’d find. Pulling Kara closer, they kissed – slowly, at first, but then she felt Kara move her hips forward and licked into her mouth when she parted her lips ever so slightly. Kara scooped her up and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around the alpha’s hips. She was pushed into one of the walls and gasped at the feeling of Kara grinding into her, rucking her dress further up her thighs.

“No hotel, then?” she asked breathlessly.

“Want you now,” Kara groaned, sucking on the skin of her neck.

Lena bucked her hips into Kara’s stomach and sighed. “Then take me. Give me your mark.” Kara pulled back and looked up at her, her eyes like bursting fireworks.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

Before she could change her mind, she kissed Kara hard, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth and the alpha let out a low growl as she pushed her back into the wall. With one hand, Kara unbuttoned her slacks, holding Lena up with the other hand, then pulled her length out of the tight briefs. She slid her hand up Lena’s thigh, making intense eye contact while her hand traveled up and stopped at her panties and she ripped them off of her body.

Lena’s entire body was buzzing and she just wanted Kara inside of her, but Kara was being patient, rubbing her clit with her thumb and kissing up her jaw to get her wetter. She whined as her pussy clenched around emptiness and Kara laughed into her neck. She actually _laughed._ Lena had had enough teasing, so she reached down and wrapped her fingers around Kara’s pulsing erection, the alpha’s eyes widening and her hand freezing. Lena brought her other hand up to Kara’s chin and gripped it.

“Kara, if you don’t stop teasing me and fuck me right now, you’re sleeping in the greenhouse and you can forget about sex for the next month. I don’t care if you fall into your rut, you’re going to suffer through it with only your hand to keep you warm.”

Kara gulped, knowing Lena meant what she said and nodded rapidly. “Okay, okay. No more teasing.”

Lena smiled and pecked Kara on the lips before releasing her and placing her hands back around Kara’s shoulders, waiting for her next move. Kara set Lena down on the floor and she was about to protest, but Kara kissed her and told her to wait. She ran to the bedroom and Lena could hear a drawer being opened and shut, and Kara came back, tearing through a condom package with her teeth. She was about to slip it on when Lena stepped forward, stopping Kara’s movements.

“Let me?”

Kara set the condom in Lena’s palm and she lined it up with the tip of Kara’s cock and rolled it up her length. She pumped her hand a few times and Kara closed her eyes, breathing out her nose in shaky huffs. Lena took her hand and pulled her back over toward the wall, turning around until her rear faced Kara.

“You want it like that?” Kara breathed out.

Lena pulled the hem of her dress over her hips and stuck her ass out. “Yeah, like this.”

“I—oh, which, uh—which one?”

Lena and Kara hadn’t ever tried anal, and it was something Lena was curious about, but she didn’t think this was quite the right time and she hadn’t made any preparations for it. “My pussy,” she answered, and then added, “this time.”

Kara walked up behind her, the warmth of her body engulfing Lena, surrounding her with heat and pheromones. The alpha placed her hands over Lena’s and they both lifted the dress up and off of her body, letting it fall to the ground. Kara ran her hands down the back of her neck, across her shoulders. She kissed the skin where her fingertips were and she unhooked her bra, letting that fall to the ground, as well. The hands then moved to her front and pinched both nipples between their fingers and Lena threw her head back, biting down on her lip, and sticking her ass out to rub against Kara’s cock. Kara took the hint and pinned both of Lena’s wrists against the wall with one hand and used her other to line herself up with her pussy.

Kara pushed the tip in and then another inch, allowing Lena to adjust. She felt Kara’s nose against the back of her neck and puffs of warm breath run across her skin. It was so hot, being taken like this, and Lena didn’t want Kara to be gentle. She wanted it hard, wanted Kara to pound her into the wall until she came, until her screams could be heard though every floor of the building. With one last, hard, jerk of her hips, Kara bottomed out, filling Lena up completely and she arched her back.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Lena cried, and when she felt Kara start to pull out only to thrust back in hard, fingers digging into her hips, she felt the air in her lungs leave. Kara began a steady rhythm, pulling out and then rutting back in, their thighs slapping together each time. A hand traveled up Lena’s sides and then curled into her hair, tightening its grip and tugging once.

“Is this okay, baby?” Kara asked. “Check in with me.”

“Yes, yes, _fuck, yes_ ,” Lena chanted. “Pull my hair, fuck me. Make me come.” She felt like Kara was going to fuck her through the wall and into the next room with the way Kara was pushing into her.

“God, you’re such a good girl, taking my cock so well,” Kara praised, knowing it turned Lena on. “I’m going to fuck you all night until you pass out. I’m going to mark you and make you mine.”

Lena breathed out a high-pitched cry as Kara continued pulling on her hair and pounding into her. “I’m so close,” she panted. “Touch my clit, please, I need it.”

Kara moved her hands down, one cradling her neck and the other cupping her between her legs. She felt two fingers rub her swollen clit in tight circles and that pushed her over the edge until she was screaming Kara’s name into the wall of their apartment. A few more thrusts and Kara was coming right after her, grunting and releasing a gravely shout as she held Lena’s body close to hers, their bodies shuddering together. Kara had to hold Lena up, so her legs didn’t buckle underneath her and she kissed her shoulder before turning her around lifting her up, carrying her to their bedroom.

She was laid out on the mattress while Kara disposed of the condom and washed her hands. Lena rested her head on her elbow and waited for Kara to come back. When she did, she climbed onto the bed next to her and faced her, running her thumb across her cheek.

“Are you okay? Do you want to keep going?” she asked.

“We’re not stopping until you mark me,” Lena responded wryly. “That was the whole point of tonight, wasn’t it?”

“I know, but I don’t want to push you if you’re—”

“Kara,” Lena said, covering the alpha’s mouth, “I want it. If you’re having reservations about it, you can tell me.”

Kara moved the hand off of her mouth and shook her head. “No, no, I want it, too.”

Lena smiled. “Good, then let’s keep going.”

Kara kissed her soundly, running her tongue across her lip, and then prodding deeper when Lena opened her mouth wider. She kissed down her neck and licked at the mole below her chin. “Can I go down on you?”

Lena’s breath hitched and her hips unconsciously rolled into Kara. She nodded. “ _Please_.”

Kara settled in between Lena’s legs, lifting both legs over her shoulders and laying her hands across her pelvis. She took a deep breath and let out a low purr. As Kara kissed her inner thighs, Lena felt a chill run down her spine that travelled to her toes and her hands gripped the sheets around her. Kara’s lips moved to the area around her clit, not touching it, and then her tongue lightly brushed her wet folds. She sucked in a deep breath and brought a hand down to the back of Kara’s head, not directing her, just holding it there.

Lena felt desperate, embarrassingly so, and she knew she was dripping, probably making a mess all over Kara’s chin, but Kara didn’t seem to mind as she licked deeper inside of her.

“You taste good,” Kara murmured. “I wanna taste this forever.”

_You can_ , Lena wanted to say. She wanted to tell Kara that she was hers forever and that there wouldn’t be anyone else after her. She wanted to promise her eternity and give everything she had, and everything she’d ever have.

Kara slid two fingers inside her and curled them, pushing against the spot that made her feel like she was floating. Soft lips wrapped around her throbbing clit and sucked, a warm tongue flicking across it. Lena’s hold on Kara’s head tightened as she ground herself on Kara’s mouth and the instant Kara added a third finger and thrust into her, she came with a shout, her body convulsing as Kara continued sucking and thrusting, guiding her through her orgasm.

Lena pulled Kara up, wanting to kiss her and she could taste the faintest essence of herself left on Kara’s tongue. Their scents and body heat emitted a fog that surrounded them like a protective barrier. Kara leaned her head on Lena’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath while Lena carded her fingers through her hair.

“Kara?”

“Hm?”

“I’m ready.”

Kara turned her head to look up at Lena, a smile slowly spreading across her face. “Yeah?” Lena nodded, cradling her cheek. The alpha moved up, so that their faces were even and she kissed Lena gently, chastely, conveying all of her feelings and emotions in this one simple gesture. She was telling Lena that the alpha belonged to her completely and that Lena held her entire heart, and them mating would only strengthen their relationship and bond.

Kara reached over and opened the drawer in the nightstand, pulling out an A-condom, assuming that the mating bite would cause her to knot as it sometimes did outside of her rut if she was particularly emotional. She tore open the package and covered herself with it, smiling the entire time. It wasn’t funny, but it was more that Kara was excited about the whole thing, and Lena was equally excited. Hovering over her, Kara nuzzled Lena’s cheek and kissed it, trailing down to her neck and back to the soft patch of skin behind her ear, where Kara knew she was sensitive.

“Do you want it?” Kara whispered, her voice rumbling low in her throat.

Lena licked her lips and nodded, pressing her hips up into Kara, hoping to find some friction, but finding none. She whined and pulled at Kara’s hips, trying to bring her lower, but she didn’t budge. Kara chuckled and nipped at Lena’s skin.

“So desperate already.” 

“Yes,” Lena breathed out. “Only for you.”

Kara kissed down the valley of Lena’s breasts, breaking off to one side to take a hardened nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. Lena gasped and dug her fingernails into Kara’s shoulders and spread her legs wider, inviting the alpha to continue. She’s never come just from attention on her breasts, but Kara was definitely trying to be the first. The opposite breast was covered with a hand, flesh squeezed between fingers, and then Kara pinched the nipple between her fingers and thumb.

“Oh, god,” Lena moaned and she could feel Kara’s hardening cock against her thigh. She wanted it inside her, wanted it to fill her up. The sounds that came from her were aching and urgent. “Kara,” she begged. “Please, I want you.”

“Soon,” Kara replied. “Be patient for me.” She started kissing down Lena’s stomach and across her hips, placing gentle kisses down her thighs and all around her core, but not where Lena needed her. Lena bit down on her lip to keep her desperation from emerging, but her body writhed and her hands gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Finally, Kara swiped her tongue once through her slit, gathering the abundant wetness all over it before swirling it around her clit. Lena cried out and arched her back, gripping the back of Kara’s head to bring her closer, pull her deeper. She felt Kara slip her tongue inside of her and start thrusting slowly. It felt really good, but it wasn’t what she wanted.

“ _Kara_ ,” she whined. Kara tightened her grip around Lena’s thighs and swirled her tongue around her clit before sucking on it. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” she keened, her legs trembling and her entire lower half of her body felt like it was ablaze. Kara started pulsing her tongue and brought a finger to her entrance, sliding it in to the first knuckle before bringing it back out and thrusting it back in, dragging it across the spot inside of her that made her mind go completely blank. She re-entered her with two fingers, increasing the fullness inside of her. If Kara wasn’t going to fuck her with her cock, the least she could do was fill her as much as she could.

“More,” Lena begged. Kara raised and eyebrow and thrust three large fingers inside of her cunt, and dragged them out before pushing them back in with more force. Lena felt deliciously full and she wanted to come so badly. She pushed her hips up to meet every stroke and grabbed onto Kara’s wrist, holding it in place, so she could fuck herself. Kara didn’t like that much and let out a grunt before taking the hand Lena was holding her wrist with and pushing it above her head.

“You will come when I say so,” she said into Lena’s ear. The omega’s eyes rolled back and she let out a desperate sob as Kara continued edging her, getting her so close every single time, only to stop moving and pulling out again.

“Please, Kara. _Please_.” Sweat dripped down her brow and her pussy was starting to get sore when she hadn’t even come once yet. “Let me come. I’ll do anything.”

“I know you will,” Kara replied. “You’re going to take my knot and you’re going to let me fuck you in every position, and then I’m going to mate you.”

“God, yes, _yes_. Please, I want it.”

Kara’s three fingers entered her once more and filled her up, Lena’s pussy clenching around them as she moaned and pushed her hips up to meet the thrusts. She had been so close so many times only for it to slip away as Kara stopped her movements. It went on like this for what felt like an hour, Lena’s sweat seeping into the sheets, her legs cramping and everything feeling sore. She knew better than to beg, as it would just make Kara draw it out even longer.

“You’re being so good for me,” Kara purred. “I know you want to come.”

Lena threw an arm over her face and felt tears of frustration running down. Kara pulled her fingers out and she brought both hands to her hips. The omega let out a high-pitched sigh at the empty feeling, but once she saw the hungry look on Kara's face, her body was lit on fire again.

Kara held her by the waist and pulled her closer until their hips lined up and Lena could wrap her legs around Kara. Lena was so desperate to come that she nearly grabbed Kara by the cock and pulled it inside her herself, but she reached back and held onto the slats of the headboard instead, letting Kara line herself up and slowly inch her way inside. She was still being aggravatingly slow, even though Lena knew she was doing it so it didn’t hurt, but she just wanted to be stretched and fucked raw.

By the time Kara bottomed out, Lena nearly fainted at the feeling and tightened her grip on the headboard. Kara pulled her hips back and then thrust forward with purpose, beginning a steady rhythm.

“Tell me how you feel,” she said, rubbing up and down her thighs and ass.

“So good,” Lena panted. “So, so good. You’re filling me up, more than anyone else has.”

Kara grunted and leaned forward, blowing hot breaths into her ear with each hurried thrust. Lena could tell she was getting close already, pistoning her hips into her with fervor. “I’m so close,” Kara panted. “Only you make me feel this way. Only you can make me come this hard.”

“Shit, Kara, I want to come with you. Please let me.”

She felt Kara reach between their bodies and two fingers rubbed her clit in tight circles and a heat ran up her body behind her eyes until she pinched them shut and arched her back, high-pitched noises escaping her throat.

“Come for me, Lena,” Kara said with a strained voice, hips rutting into her.

“God, fuck me, fuck me hard. _Bite me, Kara_.”

A raspy growl rumbled through Kara as her eyes opened and she hovered above her omega, pupils completely blown and darkened. She licked her lips and lowered her head to Lena’s neck, licking the skin there before opening her mouth and sinking her teeth into the flesh. Lena could feel Kara’s cock getting larger at the base as her knot formed and the bite opened her wider, preparing her for the intrusion.

The pain in her shoulder didn’t register, because all she felt was the knot entering her pussy and the second it did, Kara’s entire body shook as she came with a howl and that pushed Lena over, as well. Her legs tightened around Kara as she held them in place, her nails pushing into the skin of Kara’s back as their bodies went through the aftershocks and Kara finally slumped on top of her.

“Holy fuck,” Lena sighed deeply, trying to catch her breath. “New rule, you’re only allowed to edge me for a half hour max. That was way too long.”

Kara chuckled and nodded her head that was lying on Lena’s chest. “Okay, deal.” She trailed her hand up and down Lena’s ribcage. “So, how does it feel to be mated to the hottest alpha in the New World?”

“What? I’m not mated to Alex.”

“Wow.”

“Although, from the way she and Sam keep going at it, it seems like I wouldn’t mind. Do you think she’s into multiple mates?”

“If I wasn’t stuck inside of you, I would be storming off right now.”

* * *

With the new community in National City thriving, its citizens learned how to live together and create a self-sustaining civilization. With the water no longer being handed out drop by drop, their crops flourished and they even started to see more wildlife in the area. They held elections to create a board of supervisors, which naturally consisted of Kara and her crew, since they were the ones who saved them all.

Clark became the minister of foreign affairs with his ability to fly and began creating relationships with surrounding areas, starting trade routes, and finding potential threats. Brainy made an automated voice recording to broadcast over the radio waves to let them know Lex was gone and they were building a community for all. Alex and Lucy collected all of the green and red rocks they could find and locked them up in a vault deep within the L-Corp basement. James was head of security with Lois’ help, and Sam helped Lena with the food provisions and coming up with new ways to use solar energy.

Kara couldn’t be prouder of what they’d accomplished and created. More pups were being born and their community was growing. Kara would catch Lena watching the children run around and play with a wistful look on her face. One night after they finished cleaning up after dinner, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and kissed her neck.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

Lena turned around to face her. “Kara Danvers, you haven’t even asked me to marry you yet and you’re asking me about kids?”

Heat traveled up Kara’s neck and face. “Oh, well, I just meant in general, not like we have to have them _now_. Or at all! I was just asking. Wait, you want to get married?

Lena laughed and kissed Kara softly. “Relax. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what boring society-driven traditions we go through with.”

Kara nodded. “Oh. Okay, good. I love you.”

“I love you, too, darling. Now, get naked, so we can start practicing for future breeding processes.”

Kara watched Lena walk into the darkness of their bedroom and immediately fumbled with the button of her jeans, tripping over the material that rolled down to her ankles. “Hey! Did you know I can vibrate my fingers and tongue really fast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
